Mass Effect: Vituperations
by CamusianN7
Summary: 4 years after the Control of the Reapers, a ephemeral peace encompasses the galaxy - one that is now under threat. Salarian Spectre Parrin Malraux and the crew of the Normandy now have to stop top secret information from getting into the hands of violent criminals & stop a bloody, misguided & unnecessary revolution (on temporary hiatus).
1. Chapter 1: Data

**Mass Effect: Vituperations**

(Chapter 1: Data)

12 June 2190CE: 6:00pm

* * *

Salarian Spectre Parrin Malraux sat peacefully – seemingly without concern – at a shady corner table in the back of Afterlife, on Omega – clasping a drink and starring off into the near-distance.

His target had just wandered in.

* * *

A turian wearing a long black cloak strode towards the bar and sat down discreetly; hinting at the bartender to approach him.

"How cliché" Malraux thought. "As if a long black cloak is in any way inconspicuous…but maybe, that is the point?"

The bartender handed other a datapad to the turian who speedily pocketed it, and then proceeded to leave without so much as an acknowledgement or a valediction.

Rapidly comprehending his situation, Malraux finished his drink and walked towards the door.

He took a note of the bartender (intending to catch up with her later) and followed the turian out of the club.

* * *

(6:10pm)

* * *

Outside, the station's humid air whirled around Malraux's head – off-putting but not entirely distracting. The turian had walked towards the markets, probably with the intention to circumvent and avoid anyone who could possibly be following him.

The turian mingled idly with the shopkeepers and a few customers, and then progressed further into the markets.

Malraux took the same approach, talking to shop keepers, but glancing in front of himself regularly to spot the turian.

Just as Malraux turned around to look for the turian again, a casually dressed human bumped into him, diverting his gaze.

* * *

"Sorry mate" she replied in a gruff American accent. She took a brief look at the Spectre and continued with her walk.

Malraux looked back but the turian was gone.

"Splendid", he muttered sarcastically. "I think that was on purpose – the eyes said something".

He walked further into the market and around a corner, into a corridor where an absent-minded elcor was standing. By chance, Malraux saw a flash of black as the turian's cloak swept around the next corner.

Picking up his pace, Malraux was now close behind – but unfortunately the turian caught his gaze.

* * *

He ran suddenly, knocking over a few disgruntled civilians and bashing through a small easy-to-miss door in the side of the corridor wall. Malraux followed promptly.

The door in the wall opened up into a large, long, well-lit room, lined with benches, crates, and a podium at the back.

* * *

(6:15pm)

* * *

The turian now stood at the podium with a cunning grin, holding the datapad in his hand.

* * *

"Parrin Malraux, You're not as subtle as you think you know".

"Evidently", Malraux replied. "You are not so subtle yourself Mr Harlon. I mean dark black cloaks? You stick out like...oh what's that charming human expression...Like a sore thumb, yes...".

Harlon looked puzzled. "I'm not sure how sore thumbs are so obvious?" answered Harlon, "But fuck that, I shall be leaving now...you won't".

"How bold. Is it really your concern to be selling that data, extremely dangerous data in the wrong hands, to backstabbing pirates and unscrupulous mercenaries?", questioned Malraux.

"Credits Malraux, credits." Harlon scratched his chin while thinking of his vain dreams. "I don't care for such defences and peace, I can run off to some little-known colony world after I sell my plans. I can start revolutions and subvert governments. I don't care for our current state of mediocrity!".

Malraux retorted quickly. "Selling schematics from the Normandy – state-of-the-art space-faring technology – to pirates, or whoever you intend to, is near-on suicidal – even with "Shepard's" control of the Reapers and their protective presence, such monitoring is difficult, and for means of practicality he cannot play as some sort of God. He has to use his power sporadically and occasionally, and you would exploit that for reasons of vainglory?"

Harlon answered. "I'm just releasing information. I thought you were all for 'transparency'? You exposed those implicating political secrets that Salarian politician was hoarding. A supposed hero has dominion over vast amounts of time-lost knowledge, and he gives it to us in drips! With this data, I can further our possibilities multifold!"

"Uncovering that data on those shadowy economic proceedings was for the benefit of thousands of colonists, allowing better trade relations and cultural diversity among the governments of multiple species. Selling top of the range technology to alienated and desperate criminals, allowing them to pursue their unsavoury activities at a faster rate, is not. Specific things such as that are top secret for a reason. Liara T'soni mentioned the state of the Reaper predicament in those news conferences in 2189. That vast amount of information has to be released in "drips" to stop an incessant information overload – and as my old friend Mordin Solus often mused, to stop cultural stagnation. The Normandy crew made contact with Shepard in his AI form and asked him questions. Why he chose what he did, implications, whatever... He said that he learnt a while ago how scientific and cultural advancement happens in the face of limitations. No limitations, no advancement – thus, stagnation. Your thinking is sloppy and naïve. Limitations are a double-edged sword that we need to be careful with. We cannot have utopias or your dreams of revolution as they are in contraction with verisimilitude, with reality. Shepard looks out for us with his Reaper forces, but still there are no Gods. He himself is limited and has to play a careful balancing act with his near-incomprehensible powers. Your exploits will unwittingly dethrone our limited progressions", Malraux replied.

Harlon sighed. "I've enjoyed your little lecture but you're wasting my time Malraux; I'll send your comrades my regards..."

* * *

Mr Harlon stepped down from the podium at the far end of the room as a squad of at least ten Eclipse mercenaries and an atlas mech stepped into the room. Malraux had already noticed an asari merc trying to sneak alongside the wall – now just at his side a few meters away. The others were lining up behind the benches.

Malraux saw the asari merc as a method of combative exploit. That was now his first target.

With a sudden pounce, Malraux leapt towards the wall next to the asari. Pushing against it with both feet, be jumped off the wall and caught the asari's chin with his hand, forcing her backwards onto the floor and breaking her neck.

The sudden attack had caught the mercs off guard, and Malraux could now use the asari merc's carcass as an "asari shield". The Salarian custom of attacking first, without warning, had paid off.

Dragging the body upright at his side, Malraux raised his free hand and started shooting with his Locust SMG. Taking out two distracted mercs in quick succession. With the help of the body, he managed to get to some suitable ground and bunker down temporarily.

* * *

Nevertheless, despite his combat expertise, he was outnumbered.

He fired a few shots from the crate he was behind, passing through the stomach of another Salarian, who fell to the floor with a loud thump, falling off a large crate he was standing on.

A grenade came his way, forcing Malraux to leap over the crate and dive behind the partitioning wall on the right side of the room as it detonated.

As if he was not already in a tough situation, the elcor from earlier on had just stepped into the room – with a rocket launcher on his back.

Malraux ran further along the wall in partial cover.

From his new found spot, he saw a ladder leading up into the rafters above. With some limited cover, he could get to the top and find a good sniping position.

He threw down a smoke grenade to provide extra cover and climbed the ladder as quickly as possible. Almost jumping up the ladder like a lemur.

He got to the top and took the javelin sniper rifle off his back. All of this had happened in the space of a few seconds, and the Eclipse mercs were still trying to get to grips with the Spectre's speed. Though now there was an elcor to deal with as well.

Parrin focused on that. Aiming at the launcher with his rifle. With a speedy succession of shots, he damaged and launcher and made the elcor useless from where he was currently standing.

"That went better than I thought it would", he mused.

Speed was his key. He wasn't strong (he was a Salarian of course), but he was quick. And he used that quickness to his deadly advantage. From the rafters at the top of the room, we was in an optimum position, with high visibility from his lofty position, and low visibility for the mercs on the ground.

He had just shot down another merc who was foolish enough to run out from behind a bench, when a merc who somehow had already got to the rafters came up behind him. A hand grabbed onto his shoulder and tried to pull him downwards. Parrin was quicker though and ducked down to take out the merc's legs with a swift kick.

The merc fell and Malraux slid backwards on his back, using his sniper to help push himself. As he slid back, he held up the sniper and shot through the face of the downed merc, blood spattering across the railings from the point-blank shot.

"You should have shot first", he thought.

A sniper on the ground fired upwards and nearly caught his foot.

Another merc was now up on the rafters and was pointing his gun at the Spectre.

"Don't move!" the merc shouted. He walked towards Malraux and was about to fire when he suddenly fell to his feet; shot from behind by another merc.

* * *

But of course, this was not another merc.

* * *

The "merc" took off his helmet to reveal a familiar human face, with light brown hair and a scar on his left cheek. Malraux's old friend Major Myles Nicholson.

"Myles?... What are you doing here?

"I heard you needed some help. I was happy to oblige".

"Well good." said Malraux. "You can take their left flank. I can keep them off you from here".

"High risk, but high reward. I like it".

Nicholson slid down the ladder he came up from, knocking it down as he arrived at the bottom to prevent further access to Malraux's position.

Another merc questioned him – still believing his disguise.

"Whatta ya doin' here! He's up there!"

"I know", Nicholson replied as he shot the merc in the face.

He ran to the cover just in front of him and readied his assault rifle. Malraux had just took out a stray mercenary chancing his ability to get to Nicholson's position. The mercs were now alerted to Nicholson's subversion, and were focusing their fire. A nice distraction for Malraux.

The atlas mech was now walking towards Nicholson, who had already managed to take care of the remaining mercs, leaving only the mech and the elcor hiding behind a tall crate.

Malraux took aim, thinking Nicholson was in dire need, but Myles jumped from his cover and planted a grenade on the arm of the mech, ducking to avoid the arm swinging into his chest. Now running desperately from the scene, the mech exploded, forcing Nicholson to the ground.

He looked up to see the elcor stampeding towards him. Reacting quickly, he rolled out the way and plunged his combat knife into the elcor's foot.

It cried briefly, but easily shook it off.

"Disconcerting threat", the elcor voiced, "you shall now suffer dearly".

The elcor ran towards him again and raised his heavy, lumbering arms. Myles fell down after being caught by one of the arms but stabbed at the elcor's chest multiple times. Now screaming in pain, Malraux jumped down from the rafters and landed on top of the elcor, sinking his sniper's bayonet into the elcor's back.

Nicholson finally put him out of his misery and shot him through the eye, leaving him to collapse in a heap.

He knelt down, exhausted by his effort, and looked at the surrounding carnage. Malraux walked towards him, offering his hand to lift him up.

* * *

"He suffered. You were not quick enough". Malraux said, chastising his friend.

"Don't give me that crap!" Myles replied. "That was hard enough as it is".

"Nevermind. I'm sorry. It is okay Myles. Let us go and get Harlon".

* * *

Harlon was cowering behind the podium now, whining due to a wound he acquired from a stray bullet.

Malraux walked over to Harlon and retrieved to datapad.

"I think I will hand this over to the correct people".

"Damn you! Malraux! Just fuck off!".

"Now now Harlon, no whining. You will be going to a nice little cell room and later charged with the theft of Alliance property and the attempt to undermine galactic peace – however illusive that may be".

Harlon coughed while trying to speak. "I'll get you!...I'll..."

Nicholson knocked him out with the butt of his gun and turned to face Malraux.

"I believe a thank you is in order" he chuckled.

"No need for that. I wanted to question him actually." Malraux replied, smiling.

"Ha! Whatever, come on" said Nicholson, picking up Harlon's unconscious body. "Where's that data going then?"

"Oh, I have a few connections on the Normandy", Malraux responded. "I think Mr Vakarian will want to see this".

"I still can't believe that a turian gained command of an Alliance frigate", returned Nicholson.

"Not just any frigate Major. The Normandy SR2. The original was co-built by the turian's anyway. And I think it was Shepard's wish for him to be in command in the event of his...departure. Something about not realising his full leadership potential under his command. Alliance brass didn't like it, but who are they to question Shepard?

"I guess you're right...You do know Harlon is being outsourced by Cerberus?

Parrin was bemused, "Cerberus? Wait, yes - look at the data".

Myles and Parrin took a few moments to skim other the data.

"I'm not sure why Cerberus would need this", said Malraux. "I will contact some of my associates - we need more information"

"Good", responded Myles. "We should get going, where is your ship?"

"At the dock of course, we can head over there in a minute, I just want to search the area for a bit."

"Fine", acknowledged Nicholson. "I'll meet you at the dock..."

* * *

(6:40pm)

* * *

Parrin arrived back from the hidden conference room where the conflict just took place to arrive at his ship. "The Solus". He had just messaged his associates and had found a vague motive as to why Cerberus was involved. Nicholson had put Harlon in the ship's cargo hold and was loitering outside, admiring the ship's contours as Parrin wandered up to him...

* * *

(End of chapter 1)


	2. Chapter 2: Questions

Chapter 2: Questions

(Due to the extra dialogue in this chapter, the dialogue will be structured differently to the last chapter)

* * *

(6:40PM)

* * *

Myles: It's a lovely ship you have here Parrin. When did you get it?

Parrin: In 87, just after the Reapers were...domesticated. A gift from our friend Jondum Bau for my service alongside him in the war. I saved him from that explosion on his ship during the final assault on Earth, and he reciprocated with this gorgeous little ship.  
I named it after another old friend.

Myles: I haven't seen Jondum since I served with him and you fighting against the Reapers. Wow!...That's over 4 years ago now. Well it was good of him to give you the ship.  
Nice name you got for her. How did you meet Mordin anyway? I was never fortunate enough to have done so.

Parrin: He was one of my oldest friends. We were neighbours as children - went to school together. He was one of my dormitory partners during STG training. A bit of an ordeal but it was easier with him at my side. We went on our first missions together before we were split up to pursue our respective expertise. I went into crime scene investigation and detective work, while we went into some part of the scientific division. After that we sent cards on birthdays and what-have-you each year. I met him again on Surkesh in 86 to help him with his research to synthesise a cure for the genophage...  
I found it difficult to rationalise his modification of the genophage. I could see the reasons but I always felt uncomfortable with it. He made amends though.  
I am proud of him...

Parrin looked despondently downwards, sniffing slightly before looking up at Myles again.

Parrin: I miss him. At least he got that statue on the Presidium.

* * *

Both were silent for a few seconds before Myles broke the quiet.

* * *

Myles: Well he also cured the genophage and helped to unite the Krogan. A statue is the least he should get. Anyway, I should get aboard the ship.

Parrin: Do. Take your time to introduce yourself to the crew, I am going to ask that bartender a few questions.

Myles: I'll see you soon...

* * *

(6:45)

* * *

Parrin plodded back to Afterlife, snorting at the abundance of the dirty scent stemming from every vent on the space-station. Malraux opened the door of Afterlife and strode inside. It was always s dingy and dark in Afterlife, thought Malraux. He wondered why Aria did not upgrade the lighting slightly? Then he realised the stupidity of his thought - it was a nightclub.  
He got to the bar but the bartender was not present. A Batarian then beckoned to him to come over. Parrin obliged, albeit warily.

* * *

Garka: Aria wants to see you...now!

Parrin: Certainly. I have some questions for her myself.

Garka: Just hurry up Salarian. Move it!

* * *

Garka pushed harshly into Parrin's shoulder to move him along, but he was met with an incapacitating punch to the nose; causing him to fall down at the bar.  
Parrin then casually walked towards where Aria usually sat.

* * *

As he got there, Aria's guard's confronted him but they were ordered away by Aria.

* * *

Aria T'Loak: Let him in.

Parrin proceeded to sit down next to Aria, flexing his hand after the impact with Garka's small but sturdy nose.

Aria: Was there any need for that, Malraux?... Well it hardly matters now. He'll be fine. Let's get down to business.

Parrin: Indeed.

* * *

Aria scratched her chin and looked over at Parrin – trying to access what he was thinking but unable to get past his cold and level-headed demeanour. He even fought with a level head. Accessing his surroundings with a impersonal logic – never over-reacting. She carried on with her questioning.

* * *

Aria: You caused quite a stir in that conference room. I had almost forgotten about the place. You've taken Harlon. He has a bounty on his head and I intend to collect. If you could just pass him on over...

Parrin interrupted silently by raising his hand.

Parrin: I am sorry but you will have more pressing concerns than insignificant riches quite soon. I need to find the bartender that was here earlier, the human female...It is rather important.

Aria: I don't think you heard, you will hand over Harlon or end up out of the airlock!

Parrin: You have a history with Cerberus do you not? I do not think you will want to dispose of him too soon.

Aria: Cerberus? I thought they were useless now. Just some disparate bands of rouges fucking about. What can they do? What's Harlon got to do with this?

Parrin: Well Harlon was going to send some sensitive data over to Cerberus pertaining to technology on the SSV Normandy and schematics on Reaper tech. He may have already done it. It will effect everyone, including you. Currently details are vague, we have little idea of Cerberus motives, but we do know that Cerberus are planning something big and typically subversive. They have a new leader who is reforming the organisation to something resembling its stature under the Illusive man. Your lovely little bartender gave Harlon the data. I need to find where she is so I can ascertain why she had the data, who gave it to her...

Aria: Emilia? She can't be working for Cerberus. All my employees have thorough background checks. She...

Parrin: She had the data. Where is she?

Aria: She's finished her shift. Gone back to her apartment, I'll give you her address.

Parrin: Just like that? I am a little surprised that you would just help me so willingly with my investigation. I...

Aria: Don't worry. If anyone can do anything to meddle with Cerberus, then I will be helping. They broke Omega's one rule, and if they intend to do so again...well.

Parrin. Thank you Aria. I am sorry about your Batarian friend. But he should not have been so brutish.

Aria: Whatever. Goodbye Malraux.

Parrin got up, bowed his head towards Aria, and walked out of the club towards Emilia's apartment.

* * *

(6:50pm)

* * *

It took a bit of searching but Parrin finally found Emilia's apartment in one of the lower districts of the station. He knocked on the door but there was no answer.

He looked around for a few seconds and saw that the window was unlocked. He prised the window open and crawled inside.

Whilst inside, he could hear talking from the other room. But he could also hear another voice. A very familiar voice.

Parrin barged through the bedroom door and to his surprise, he saw Jondum Bau sat down on a chair, questioning a startled and confused Emilia.

* * *

Parrin: Jondum? Another old face, what are you doing here?

Jondum Bau: I thought you would have known? I got a-hold of the same intel as you. You arrived at the same time as me and I followed you into Afterlife. I was surprised you did not see me. You went after Harlon and I stayed and waited for little Emilia here, followed her back here. It's good to see you anyway.

Emilia suddenly interrupted.

* * *

Emilia: What? Who are you? Jondum said he was a Spectre..."

Parrin: As am I. I, and I guess Jondum also, are here about the data. The datapad you handed over to the Turian back at Afterlife.

Emilia: What?! What data!? I don't know anything! I was just...

Jondum Bau: Don't be coy. We both saw you hand it over. You're working for Cerberus.

Emilia: Cerberus? I...I didn't know. I'm sorry.

* * *

Emilia started sobbing, looking down at her feet. She then started babbling – admitting her actions.

* * *

Emilia: Some people approached me yesterday and said to get the datapad to give to a turian in a cloak while I was on my shift. They didn't even say who they were, just that they wanted someone who was not connected to them, and that they would pay me. I'm desperate. I have two young children to feed and I hardly have any credits! I could hardly believe that I got a job at Afterlife in the first place...You won't tell Aria or anyone will you? Oh no! Please don't I can't loose my job!

Parrin: Don't worry. I've got a list of Cerberus personnel that I hacked into, you don't seem to be anywhere on the list. And...And I believe you anyway.

* * *

Parrin sat down beside the human and put his hand on her back as a comforting gesture, although he himself did not seem so comfortable in his offer.

* * *

Emilia: Thank you. I...I should have just walked away from them. I shouldn't have listened.

Parrin: It does not matter now. Could you describe who exactly asked you to hand the data to Harlon?

Emilia: There was three of them. Two of them had their faces covered but the one who spoke didn't. He had ginger hair and a scar above his eye. He talked in an accent. Italian I think. He just said what I should do, offered me the credits, and I accepted. It happened quite quickly. I didn't know what to do.

Jondum: Ginger? Scar above his eye? Hmmm...Sounds like Silvio Ferraro. Former freelance mercenary. Used to work with Zaeed Massani at one time. He might want to know something about this.

Parrin: The last time I heard, Zaeed was on the Citadel – some small reunion with his friends from the Normandy. Liara T'Soni and Garrus Vakarian will want to hear this also.

Jondum: Good. Good. Well I'm sorry I bothered you, but I hope you understand that my – well, I think it's now "our" – investigation is very important. Don't worry about Cerberus finding you or anything, I can take you to the Citadel and ask the Human Embassy to offer some protection. They should comply. You can pack your things if you want.

Emilia: Oh? Okay then...But what about my kids? I can't leave them here!

Parrin: We can supply for them also. Please do not worry. We don't want to risk Cerberus finding you or your children - if they view you as a resource then they will want to keep track of you. We can get a room for you in some hotel on one of the wards where you should be safe. Did you read any of the data Emilia?

Emilia: Err...They said not to but I took a quick peak. I only saw something about the Normandy, but I was tired and I went to bed before I could read anything else...  
If I'm going I should say goodbye to some people and head off...I've never actually visited the Citadel. ..I'd love to go.

Jondum: Fine. Cerberus would probably want to keep track of you anyway, so you should stay with us. Meet me at the shipping docks at 8:00pm.

* * *

Parrin and Jondum both waved a temporary goodbye and walked out of the door. Talking about their further plans.

Jondum: So, I guess we shall be working together again? Anyone I know of on your crew at the moment?

Parrin: I met Major Nicholson earlier on. He also got the data. I wonder how many other people did? We know Cerberus is invovled and that they are planning something - but the details are too limited to merit anything thus far.

Jondum: An STG team intercepted the data and it was handed over to me as they are in the middle of some other investigation. I sent the data to Myles and to one of your detective associates. I would have given it to the Council but I thought we should have done some prior smaller-scale investigations first. I didn't want to be scaremongering and as you said, we still need details - specifics. I would have thought that you would of known I sent the data? But that doesn't matter now. For some deluded reason STG command thinks there are more important things to be doing than stopping another possible galactic war. I think Cerberus plans to get around the Reapers somehow. They would have to wouldn't they? I would like to stop such a thing before it begins.

Parrin: Quite. Maybe we should head aboard The Solus and brief my crew before you go off to your own ship.

Jondum: I could stay aboard actually. The ship I arrived in was a rental. I can get someone to ship it back and we can work together on your ship - should make things a little easier.

Parrin: That is even better. We should head for the docking bay.

Jondum: Okay then. I'll make sure Emilia gets there.

Parrin: Any idea as to how Emilia is involved in this?

Jondum: I think you were right. She's not connected to Cerberus. She must of had some link to the data - though she might not even kn ow it. How else would she get it? But she could be in some form of deep cover - great acting if she is. I don't think she is anything to worry about but I would keep tabs on her.

Parrin: Noted.

* * *

(8:01pm)

* * *

Emilia arrived with Jondum Bau and went aboard The Solus – greeted by Parrin as they went through decontamination. Her two young children ran past before Parrin could greet them.

* * *

Parrin: Oh. Hello again Emilia. You should go down to the crew deck and find a set, get something to eat and make sure that your children do not cause too much mischief. There are some provisions - food etcetera - near the crew quarters on the lower deck.

Emilia: Sure. I can't wait to get out of this place.

* * *

Emilia walked down the corridor towards the lift, swaying her body seductively as she went. Parrin saw that in this light, she was quite attractive, but otherwise ignored her. It seemed like an attempt of sorts – but he had lost all interest in such things after his asari bondmate – another Spectre – left him suddenly without any warning or reason just after the Reaper war. Not even any goodbye. He shook of any unmentionable thoughts and turned towards Jondum.

* * *

Parrin: Harlon's in the cargo hold. We should go and question him.

Jondum: Certainly. Come on.

* * *

(End of Chapter 2)


	3. Chapter 3: Mail

Chapter 3: Mail

* * *

(Due to my limited capacity to formulate ideas, the rest of this on-going story shall be made up of short individual chapters containing only one setting or minor plot point)

* * *

(8:03pm)

* * *

Parrin paced into the central command centre of his ship, nodding at his crew members as he passed them. Jondum Bau was sat at navigation with the volus communications specialist – Farlo Thorn. Nicholson was now admiring The Solus' weapons systems and Emilia was with her children near the crew quarters eating some of the provisions Parrin had provided. The atmosphere was relaxed and informal on The Solus. Parrin did not want to put too much pressure upon his crew, and maintained the turian idea that the crew should be free to partake in whatever activities they wish, even if questionable, as long as they would not interfere with the investigation or their duties.

Thorn gestured towards Parrin and he wandered towards him.

* * *

Farlo Thorn:... Bau has just contacted Miss T'Soni...She has just sent a message to your private terminal...In your quarters...

Parrin Malraux: Thank you Farlo.

Bau: We should speak to Harlon soon Parrin.

Malraux: Of course, we can do so soon. I will only be a minute.

* * *

Malraux gave a friendly nod towards his friends, Bau and Thron, and quickly made his way to his quarters.

Arriving at his quarters, he sat down at his desk and opened his private terminal. A message from Liara T'Soni popped up on the screen.

* * *

Dear Parrin

This is Liara T'Soni. Currently my sources say that you are docked on Omega, investigating a link between valuable data from the Normandy and a particular group of rogue Cerberus agents.

I am also aware that your fellow spectre Jondum Bau and old friend Major Myles Nicholson are also connected to you and the investigation you are undertaking.

Another source of mine acquired a mix of seemingly unrelated data flies that have been floated about, and that one of these files (pertaining to the acquisition of Normandy and Reaper technology and data) was covertly given over to an STG team in order to divert attention away from other activities.

Bau briefly contacted me detailing your case only a few minutes ago, and I now suspect that your ignorance of Bau's and Nicholson's presence on Omega and knowledge of Cerberus intentions, was due to communications hacking, albeit limited because of your security level, on behalf of Cerberus.

They have released a wide array of random and conflicting data, I hypothesize, with the purpose of distracting from their true intentions.

Of course, since they have to communicate somehow, their true purposes may be hidden within these clusters of other superfluous junk data.

As such, I would like you to rendezvous with me on the Citadel docking bay, near the Normandy, to discuss your investigation. I suspect that your investigation is going to involve myself and the Normandy crew – and I think we shall soon be working together on a some sort of joint venture.

I await your arrival

Liara T'Soni.

* * *

Parrin sent a quick note of recognition to Liara, closed the terminal and sat back in his chair. He then sent a message to his crew to meet in the central command centre to discuss their plans.

* * *

"This should be eventful", he thought.

* * *

(8:12pm)

* * *

(End of chapter 3)


	4. Chapter 4: Shaking Perceptions

Chapter 4: Shaking Perceptions

* * *

(8:20PM)

Malraux had called the crew into the central command centre and had voiced their plans to travel to the Citadel to convene with the Normandy. After a small amount of bickering from some dissatisfied crew members wishing to relax in indolence rather than embark on another arduous task, the crew settled back into routine and set a course for the Serpent nebula.

* * *

Bau, Nicholson and Malraux now advanced down to the cargo hold to question Harlon with the anticipation of finding out Cerberus' motives.

Harlon sat meditating in the small cell room trying to shut out his surroundings before he was interrupted by Nicholson tapping against the glass wall of his cell

* * *

"Wake up" interjected Nicholson into Harlon's fleeting serenity.

Harlon slowly opened his eyes and gave a heavy sigh. "What now?" he asked.

Malruax leant against the cell door, looking through the small rectangular window, while Nicholson and Bau took a seat.

"I thought that would be obvious Harlon", articulated Malraux. "Why Cerberus? How does a turian expect to gain from an amalgamation of xenophobes?"

"Amalgamation?" questioned Harlon. "I see you have gotten out your thesaurus. Ha!"

"Oh no - not at all", answered Malraux. "I just like to give my vocabulary a little…zest – it is boring to speak in repetitive tones. I value literary diversity. But stop diverting from the question. I can speculate but I need a proper answer. How do you gain from Cerberus?"

Harlon chuckled as he rested his hand on his forehead, twiddling one of his crests with his fingers.

"I don't really. I get paid – and then they will leave me alone. I'm not central to their devices."

"So why do Cerberus need data on the Normandy?" asked Nicholson

* * *

5 seconds went past without a response.

* * *

"We would like an answer Harlon, if you please", Bau exclaimed suddenly.

Harlon looked at his surroundings, and was now starting to accept his situation. Malraux could keep him here as long as he wanted. He was cold, and not the most sympathetic of characters, but he was fair. All Harlon would have to do was divest his knowledge and Malraux would let him go.

Harlon gave another sigh and grudgingly responded.  
"When the Illusive man died, Cerberus lost access to a variety of useful data that he used to hold. Now they want it back".

"But who is 'they' exactly?" Bau queried. "Cerberus are not some united front – some singular entity. They had splinters even with the Illusive man. We know that some upstart within their ranks has taken the helm, but we know little of them and what they are planning, where they came from, even who they are exactly…"

Harlon broke into Bau's speech. "Ah. So you wish to know what Silvio is up to?"

Bau was shocked. "Silvio Ferraro now leads Cerberus? I thought he was involved somehow, but he was insignificant. Just someone Cerberus used to use for extortions and petty doings they needed. Most people have hardly heard of him. How did he manage to head up what remains of Cerberus?

Harlon smiled. "I thought you Spectres had enough information. You found out that Cerberus was involved quickly enough… I always liked Ferraro. Eccentric. Volatile."

* * *

Harlon waited in silence for a second and then continued

* * *

"The Illusive man was going to use Silvio as his favourite special operative after Kai Leng was dealt with. Somehow he got away from the whole indoctrination crap. He had limited access to the Illusive man – it was easy enough for him to acquire some of his assets when he passed. He wanted some of the lost data and drafted me in to collect it".

Malraux was puzzled. "Wait. So you are not necessarily…particular to this? Why you? He could have picked anybody to do his bidding, but you? You are not integrally related to this, you are not dependent on Cerberus – nor vice versa…Would you need to be?"

Harlon grinned and expressed his thoughts. "Don't assume Parrin. Assumption is the mother of all…"

"Yes, fuck ups. I know", Malraux butted in. "Quotes from 20th century human vids transcend many cultures. Get to the point"

Harlon continued. "What's interesting about Silvio is that he is not predictable. He is random and erratic, but with some sort of odd rationale behind it – no matter how unusual and incomprehensible. He is quite a special form of criminal as he is knowledgeable on the true stimuli of crime and he exploits the perceptions of crime fighters, manipulates and plays with their ideas for his own covert gains. He embraces "the desperation of criminality", as he says. Judicial systems across the galaxy have always been based on foundations of sands as they assume particular and certain motives and impetuses behind the nature of criminals and revolutionaries – whoever. Silvio has no meticulous or exacting reasons for what he may be doing – I don't even know what we really wishes. His acts are meaningless and he would be the first to admit it. He plays in...Well, he calls it "ludic spontaneity". Again, I'm involved just for the credits. I don't know much."

"You're hiding something", Nicholson retaliated.

"No…I don't think I am actually" Harlon responded in monotone boredom.

Nicholson tried to respond but couldn't find any words to express himself adequatly.

Malraux bowed his head in a sort of reluctant recognition.

"You do not know as much as I would have wanted, we will get back to you – you will be handed over to C-Sec when we reach the Citadel."

"Fine", replied Harlon. "I don't really care anymore".

* * *

Nicholson was frustrated – he could not rationalise a proper response to Harlon's statement and now doubted himself. It was even worse because it took less than he would have thought to shake his perceptions.

Malraux, perceptive as he was, could see Nicholson's anguish and offered some words, although not so comforting.

"He is right you know. As in we often make assumptions of crime; we think of justice as an alterable state of constant equilibrium - something to be balanced out with another act of retribution, or whatever you have. But retributive justice is an outdated and redundant ideal with a horrid historical persistence. Instead, we are fighting crime for less nuanced reasons. Do not worry about it for the moment; let us just get to the Citadel".

* * *

Nicholson stayed silent.

* * *

Bau also sensed Nicholson discomfort with Harlon's spiel and proceeded to take leave.

"I should go", I'll be by navigation".

Bau strode into the lift and nodded his head as he left.

Nicholson looked towards Malraux.

"God. I should have taken philosophy or something at school. Bloody smart-arse", said Nicholson.

"Quite", replied Malraux. "I will be in my quarters if you need me, reading – and being a smart-arse."

Nicholson groaned and returned to the station he chose for himself on the ship and looked for further information on Cerberus in an attempt to distract from ponderous and insoluble thoughts.

* * *

(13th June 2190CE 7:00AM)

* * *

The Solus arrived at the Citadel after an uneventful journey…

* * *

(End of Chapter 4)


	5. Chapter 5: Forays of Fraternisation

Chapter 5: Forays of Fraternisation

* * *

(7:05PM)

* * *

Nicholson was stood in the main battery calibrating the guns of The Solus, while Malraux burst through the door with a darting and frantic expression.

"Myles! We have arrived if you had not noticed. I need you to escort Emilia to the Human Embassy. I am going with Bau to meet Miss T'Soni at The Shepard Memorial Plaza.".

Myles was slightly aghast. "I've hardly introduced myself to the woman. Why can't you take her?"

"Please do not be frivolous!" Malraux said sternly "Just do it".

Before Nicholson could respond, Parrin had stormed out in a hurry, grabbing his equipment. He then left with Jondum to venture towards the plaza.

* * *

Nicholson sighed and meandered over to the crew quarters where Emilia was sat with her children, Charon and Uma.

"Err...Hello Emilia, I'm Major Myles Nicholson, Parrin asked me to escort you to the Embassy.

"Oh". Replied Emilia, slightly shocked. "I thought Parrin would of taken me?"

"So did I, but...He's a little busy. If he has his mind set on something he'll slump his duties onto others..."

"You don't seem to pleased Major?"

"No no, don't worry, I'm happy to take you – I just wish Parrin was not so...never mind. We should go."

* * *

Nicholson helped Emilia up from her seat and trudged out of The Solus with her children. Despite Myles' intention to get to the embassy, Emilia's children had different ideas and were running about again – serving as a bit of a distraction to Nicholson who was not so used to children.

* * *

"Should you..ah...Will they be ok Emilia?" asked Myles warily

"They'll be fine", Emilia returned. "I like to give them free rein. My mother was a little...over-protective. I don't want to make the same paranoid mistakes with my own children".

"That's, good. I think". Myles was now a little shy. He had little memory of his own parents and the possible broaching of the topic always came as a dissatisfaction. He quickly tried to divert the conversation.

"Do you have...ah...do you have someone to help you with your children. A partner or..."

"Um, no."

Emilia was now a little uncomfortable, but she sensed a certain sincerity to Myles, and thus, despite the discomfort, felt able to open up to him. She had not spoke of her real feelings to anyone in a while, and Myles could act as her method of venting.

"David, the kids' father, died when Uma was 2. She's 5 now. It's been hard without very much help. But maybe the Citadel is a new start? I think David's father lives here but...But he never really talked about him. It's funny but I didn't even know what his job was. Whenever I asked him he dodged the question. All he would say was that it was a special ops group. That was it.  
I don't really know why I'm telling you this?

"It's fine" said Nicholson. "It can be good to speak of your feelings – and sometimes it can be better to do so with someone who is sort-of a stranger. Parrin often voices silly idioms saying the same sort of things – though often much more eloquent. Pompous bastard."

What?! Ha ha! I thought he was your friend?" Emilia asked, a trifle befuddled.

"He is. Has been for a long time. But, well when I first met him I hated him. He's kind – behind his fronts - but it can be hard to see through him, to get through his shell. He's all sanctimonious and pretentious. As if he's above everyone – as if he knows more than everyone. He probably does but it can be annoying. He's all moralistic and philosophical, brooding and deep all the time. Not to mention he's a quite a cynic, he often says that "optimism is metaphysical denial". He can get quite depressing. Yet he's always had my back. He's honest at least."

Emilia was a little perturbed. "When I first met him he was all kind and sympathetic. But afterwards we was all professional and distant. I don't know what to think really?"

Myles thought for a second before responding. "I shouldn't be so hard on him. He's done a lot, and despite his attitude, his pessimism and his..I don't know...coldness? He probably has better justifications for what he does than most. He lost his bondmate after the war and has been a little shook up ever since. He has this act of sorts. One minute he's all nice and caring, and the next he's all impersonal and distant. Maybe he thinks about things too much? Though he'd knock me on my ass for saying that. Metaphorically of course".

Emilia sniggered. "Hehe...I...I think I like you Major.".

Emilia paused.

"If you don't mind me asking, where did you grow up. Did you do anything special or significant during the Reaper war?

"Ah. I, er, I grew up on Earth. Nothing special, didn't know my parents. Joined the military when I was 18. I met Commander Shepard during N7 training, didn't see him again until the Reaper attack on Earth. I fought with Jondum and Parrin throughout the war. What an ordeal that was. Parrin saved me and Bau from an explosion on our ship during the final assault on Earth. Still not quite sure how he managed it. He must have moved like bloody lightning. I think he broke his leg in the process. I met Parrin 7 years ago on the Citadel – he was shouting at some C-sec officer to hurry along with some investigation. Somehow I got caught up in the whole business, and the rest is history they say. I've been on more than enough missions than I care to remember with him".

"That's...interesting" answered Emilia sincerely. "My parents where spacers. Just mechanics, not military. Travelled space for the whole of my childhood. They died thanks to some electrical malfunction on some cruiser they where maintaining in 84. I'd been on Omega ever since – followed a friend there. Have no idea where she is now. I managed to get off the station when Cerberus and Reapers attacked. But I've been stuck there nonetheless.

They both walked for 10 minutes, sharing their stories in the comfortable atmosphere.

* * *

Myles was going to respond again but they had just reached the Human Embassy.

* * *

"Here we are" he said. "We should go inside and set up some temporary residence. Don't worry, I can pay".

"What? Oh you don't have to Major.."

"Please Emilia. Call me Myles".

"Okay, Myles" Emilia said, fluttering her eyes.

Myles went into the embassy and quickly sorted Emilia a room on one of the safer areas of the wards, as well as some protection and a small bursary for supplies.

He then walked Emilia to her hotel, as well as booking her children into a nursery temporarily to give Emilia a break.

* * *

"Thank you Myles."

Myles nodded in recognition – now feeling a little shy.

"Emilia...why not. Why don't we, go for diner tomorrow? I should have two days here and it would be...nice".

Emilia blushed. "Oh my. I think...I think I will. Where should we go though? I don't know what's around here"

"I know a place", said Myles. "I can pick you up at 8:00 tomorrow".

Emilia blushed again. "Great. I guess I'll see you then".

"Er, yeah. I guess".

Myles waved goodbye, happily expecting his date tomorrow, Emilia felt likewise. Finally, this could be someone to help her through her troubles. She had not known him long, but Myles seemed genuinely caring and concerned for Emilia. And she hadn't been on a date in years. She at least deserved something.

* * *

(8:00PM)

* * *

Malraux and Bau where roaming the upper ends of the populous wards, and had just walked into The Shepard Memorial Plaza. The plaza had been built a year after Shepard departed as a memorial and as a cultural centre intended for peaceful reflection and sociable activity. Liara T'Soni had suddenly changed plans and had asked Malruax and Bau to come along to a small yearly gathering she had organised in one of the plaza side rooms – complete with a bar and artwork dotting the walls.

Parrin and Jondum were let inside the room to see Garrus Vakarian and Tali'Zorah vas Normandy snuggled together in a chair; Zaeed Massani was conversing loudly with Samara, Jacob Taylor, Steve Cortez and Jack over a table; Miranda Lawson was sat at the bar with Ashley Williams and Samantha Traynor sipping drinks.

Kasumi Goto had saw Bau approaching the room and had quickly cloaked before he entered.

Urdnot Wrex and Grunt where sat at the far side of the room with Javik, while Joker and EDI where also seated at the bar, along with Liara and James Vega. Along with a few other less significant Normandy Crew members, Doctor Karin Chakwas ,Chloe Michel, Diana Allers, Kelly Chambers, Greg Adams, Kenneth Donnelly and Gabriella Daniels were also all present - sat on the many chairs provided, also sipping drinks.

"It seems we have walked into some sort of grand reunion" said Bau to Malraux.

Liara had just noticed them and now signalled for the Spectres to come over.

"Jondum, Malraux. It's good to see you. Sorry for the change of plans but I don't like disturbing our yearly gatherings. Have a drink or two"; Liara implied such by pointing towards the drinks at the bar.

Parrin looked flustered, wishing to get straight to business rather than settle down into intoxication.

"I don't think you should be..."

Before Parrin could finish, Bau interrupted him. "Don't worry Parrin. We have two days here remember. We can relax for a few minutes and get down to business later."

"Fine. I can wait. I would would also like to talk to Zaeed Massani when he is available" said Malraux.

"Don't worry", said Liara. "He'll come over here soon and you can talk to him then".

* * *

Both Spectres now sat at the bar enjoying some drinks – a little uncomfortable in the setting of only little known acquaintances.

* * *

(9:00PM)

* * *

(End of Chapter 5)


	6. Chapter 6: I Remember

Chapter 6: I Remember

* * *

The small side room in the Shepard Memorial Plaza, booked by Liara T'Soni for the yearly reunion of the Normandy crew, was now in a more settled and level-headed mood than the intermediate bustle of before. Despite the drunkenness, there was an odd sense of coherence to the place. Someone had turned the music to soft 20th century human Jazz and a few people had already taken leave or had fallen asleep at one of the few tables.

* * *

Bau was now seated with EDI and Joker, discussing combat tactics and the nature of AI's, while Malraux was sat on his own, taking into account his surroundings.

Malraux was intelligent with how be socialised and interacted in these settings. In all settings. He had not even had a drink, managing to act and fool his accomplices and stay on some combined level of mellow but astute alertness. Even though he was on his own, he managed to not look too out of place.

* * *

(9:06PM)

* * *

Liara came towards him, sensing his slight agitation at wanting the information he came for.

"Hello Parrin. Enjoying yourself? I decided to organise these things yearly to catch up with everyone. We seem to live at a more relaxed pace now. I guess it's what we deserve after all we lost".

Malruax responded with a cool but concerned sense of mild indignation. "Nobody really gets what they deserve. Good or bad. In fact, there is no such wide polarity between the ideals. No karma. Just silence".

Liara gulped. "Um. Yes. But forget that. I guess you will want to talk to Zaeed about Silvio Ferraro. If he's still "with us" then you can find him over there."

Malraux nodded and began to walk off towards Zaeed before he turned around to face Liara again.

"Ah, er. I am sorry for my manner. Maybe I should not always be stuck in the lull of philosophic discontent. Please forgive and excuse me".

Liara gave him a smile. "It's fine Parrin. Discontent would be normal. I heard about Darla – your bondmate – you were close I hear.

"Oh. Yes." replied Malraux. "We were. I do not usually like parties or gatherings. I often went to them with Darla – I'm not so sociable myself. I don't think I've been the same since."

Liara recognised Malraux's situation. "After...Ever since Shepard left I don't think I've been the same either. It's been 4 years since he left...corporal consciousness; and people have told me about a...change. It's in fact surprising more of us are not so sorrowful."

* * *

Liara had piqued Malraux's interest and he decided to sit down again.

"Indeed Miss T'Soni" said Malraux. "Indeed. At least we have the consolation of proper friends. Many do not actually have such luxuries, despite their testimonies...But I have to say that this is a lovely place. I heard you helped pay for some of it?"

"Yes, I did. Shepard was very special to me and this investment was...was a way of keeping part of him here."

* * *

Liara was partially drunk, and was now starting to babble, opening up quite rather plainly to Malraux. Both where now starting to enjoy themselves. For some reason, after speaking of the common trivialities usually spoken at gatherings, Malraux and Liara where openly conversing on some of their deepest concerns. This must of partly been thanks to the assistance of alcohol (Malraux had finally given in and had a few drinks), but also the relaxed feeling of their surroundings.

* * *

"Do you always break into such serious topics Parrin? Do you ever, I don't know?...Talk about less profound things?", Liara asked.

"I do. But to do so often is terribly mediocre. I prefer the angst and discomfort of the more opaque and insoluble to the cleaner halls of common activity".

"I can see", said Liara.

* * *

While Parrin and Liara continued talking, Jacob Taylor had traversed the small gulf between their table and the bar in an attempt to greet Parrin.

* * *

"Parrin. Long time no see." said Jacob.

"Mr Taylor. Pleasant to see you. You joined Cerberus did you not? A bit of a poor manoeuvre if I can say so. Though it must have had some advantage?", expressed Malraux.

"I think you are right Parrin. It was bad in retrospect, but by not joining, we may not have been able to bring Shepard back. I don't think I would have met him otherwise. But anyway, did you here the news about that batarian group in the Terminus?"

"I caught something about it very briefly on the way here, but you would have to refresh my memory Jacob."

"Yeah. Some settlement on Lorek was hit by a batarian terrorist group called The Crimsons. Some riots have started in Lorek's capital, as well as public executions even. We still don't know what exactly this group wants. Thought you should know since you where just out there".

Malraux nodded. "I appreciate the update."

"That's fine...Well, I should go now. As you where Malraux".

* * *

Jacob walked back to the bar, sitting next to Miranda Lawson with another drink.

* * *

"Nice fellow Mr Taylor", said Malraux to Liara. "A little dull but still, a good shot. Decent enough person".

"Bau said you where "honest"", Liara replied.

"Not all the time. It depends on circumstance. It has gotten me the help I have always needed though, so it cannot be so terrible".

"Ha ha!" Liara laughed.

* * *

(9;25PM)

* * *

Both endured with their conversation, which eventually moved on to Commander Shepard.

"You know I think it is more daunting that Shepard is some sort of detached AI rather than...than "gone". We don't even know what happened exactly after he controlled the Reapers. Did he replace the former Reaper AI, or did he just supersede it? Is it still there.? Does Shepard really have control?", questioned Liara.

"I think he does Liara.", responded Malraux. "You made contact with him once in his..in his new immaterial form. Would you call it that? What did you think of him?"

"It was a peculiar meeting. We interacted with this interface on one of the Reapers. They came to us actually. Only me, Garrus and Tali went aboard. It must have been him. He only talked to us briefly – some sort of reassurance about his state, and then left us. We recorded the conversation – but. But I find it hard to listen to. He's there yet I can't hold him, or feel him. Interact like anyone else. He was impersonal but it must have been him."

Liara stopped her talking and thought for a second.

"Lots of people are a little resentful of the Reapers. They think they should do more. Some think they deserve to be destroyed".

"But they have done a bit Liara. We get information samples every week, they helped to rebuild the majority of important galactic infrastructure they destroyed, they helped the hanar to counter-act that batarian terrorist plot on Kahje two mounts ago - as well as impeding that incident with those undisclosed scientists trying to open the uncharted Koun Relay. And you said so yourself, we cannot become too dependant on the Reapers. We also like to forget that each Reaper is an often unwilling conglomeration of hundreds of sapient beings harvested to create it. To eradicate them would be alike to a form of genocide".

"You're right Parrin. Maybe it is just naïve of me to think we could settle down into some sort of peace after the Reapers. Granted, we have less to do, but I loose hope with all these problems. Then with all the data and information I have to deal with everyday. This party is the least we'd deserve."

"Hope is irrelevant. Yes, strong words but it is a cliché topic anyway. I have more thought-out motivations.  
I do not think that people realise how much you do. You have a tremendous amount of work and yet you still perform. The Normandy crew could have disbanded entirely and retired to follow their own inclinations, but most of them stayed – and that is mostly down to you. You kept them together after everything."

"Wow...I guess I should say thank you for the compliment. I've been a little dispirited lately. You've offered some good, if different, advice. Thank you Parrin...

You should talk to Zaeed. He's over there".

* * *

This time, Malraux got up, kissed Liara's hand as an interim goodbye (making her blush as he did), and made his way towards Zaeed, who was now sat alone at the far-corner table.

* * *

(9:30PM)

* * *

(End of Chapter 6)


	7. Chapter 7: Confusing Motives

Chapter 7: Confusing Motives

* * *

Zaeed now sat alone at his table, his head resting against its surface while his hand caressed the drink he was failing to properly ingest.

* * *

"Massani". Malraux uttered smoothly – looking at the half-awake Zaeed with a little disdain.

"Considering your stature I thought you would be able to hold your drink".

Zaeed chuckled. "HA HA! Whatever Salarian. What are you doing here anyway? I don't remember you on the Normandy".

Malraux took a seat. "I am intruding here because I am in the middle of an investigation which involves the Normandy's crew – former and current. Miss T'Soni may have already told you of our...our concerns but I doubt you were in a fit enough state to listen".

Zaeed shuffled over in his seat. "I heard...Something about data and Cerberus. What else?"

"You used to work with someone",Malraux stated. "Freelance mercenary called Silvio Ferraro. He now heads up Cerberus. Or what is left of it anyway".

"Ferraro", Zaeed said, confused. "I ,ah, I don't know what he'd want with anything. Never was the criminal type."

"Then why and how is he involved with Cerberus?", Malraux questioned.

"Beats me", Zaeed replied, taking a gulp of his beer. "I worked with him twice out on some shakedown runs in the Terminus. He was just after credits.". He slurred as he spoke.

"I kind of want some sort of psychological profiling Mr Massani. Motives, intentions", said Malraux, slightly impatient.

"He was always curious", Zaeed mused, staring at Malraux's cranial horn. "But about...But about little things, pointless things. Intricate workings that no-one is bothered with. He was strange but he ain't no goddamned madman. He acts on impulse..."

"Impulse?", questioned Malraux. "That may explain the arbitrariness of all this data. It is quite random – I cannot see any correlation between his various actions".

What's he doin'?", asked Zaeed.

"We do not know. There is all this data that we need to filter through. It should be difficult finding the crux of it. What he wants."

* * *

In his state of fragmentary intoxication, Zaeed tried to change the subject.

* * *

"Ya hear bout Lorek Malraux? Only started yesterday and I think it's getting worse. News said some batarian mercs and some unknown special ops group are causing havoc. Reapers aren't involved yet so it can't be too bad. No-wonder people are a bit pissed with them. Why the fuck should we need to be be doin' everything?".

"Mr Taylor told me, and I have already spoken of this, so did Liara. My navigator Farlo Thron even wrote a book about the capabilities of the Reapers and our and their responsibilities in the modern political climate. "Possible Reapercussions". So please, do not go into some emotional rant now Massani. I came for intel – not to gossip about your dreams".

* * *

Zaeed stood up suddenly, agitated my Malraux's words.

* * *

"You what mate?!"

"Quieten down Massani. In fact. I will come and find you tomorrow when you are in a fitter state".

Malraux left quickly before Zaeed could retaliate. He slumped back into his chair and downed his drink, a little befuddled.

* * *

Jondum Bau had finished talking with EDI and Joker, and approached Malraux with a smile.

"Any news Parrin?", Bau asked.

"Some", said Malraux. "Zaeed's assessment on Silvio is a little disconcerting. It sounds like Harlon was right. He is no ordinary criminal".

"I only know of him through secondary sources Parrin. Harlon's been taken into C-Sec custody, and Farlo also just contacted me. Said the situation on Lorek is intensifying as we speak, but the Reapers are still not doing anything".

"We should talk to Garrus Vakarian tomorrow", said Malraux. "He is not here now. I think he is..."busy" with the quarian. Tali. He might give us some further insight into the Normandy/Reaper data. He knows all of it so he may know how Cerberus may have planned to use it. For some reason I think they might be involved in this predicament on Lorek. Zaeed mentioned that unknown special operatives where also involved. That usually means Cerberus. I am not sure what they could gain from a batarian colony world however".

"It may just be a simple racial grudge. The Hegemony is still vulnerable from after the war and Lorek has resources Cerberus may want. But this is all speculation Parrin. We need more information before we do anything...  
Anyway, Nicholson took Emilia to some safe residence. I still want a definitive answer on her involvement. She's not connected herself – but...But I don't know. I think you were a little too quick in trusting her Parrin. It's not like you to make such oversights though".

"Maybe Jondum. Maybe...In any manner, we should go and get some sleep - come back tomorrow. I will just say goodbye to...to whoever."

Parrin went towards Liara and stated his current course of action. He waved goodbye to Jacob and the few other crew members still remaining in the room, and ambled back to The Solus.

* * *

(10:00PM)

* * *

(End of Chapter 7)


	8. Chapter 8: Notes From Overground

Chapter 8: Notes from Overground

* * *

(14th June 2190CE 5:00PM)

* * *

Emilia lounged in the hotel that Major Nicholson had kindly set up for her. Outside, two burly security officers were stationed in order to preserve her safety.

It was a lot of effort to keep her secure, and she was not sure if it all was necessary.

She was also not sure if Parrin genuinely saw her as needing protection for her own well-being, or if he just perceived her as a resource to be guarded.

He was gentle when they first met, but after the formalities of boarding the ship and getting settled, he had almost ignored her completely. Emilia thought that he looked scarred by horrific past events that he was able to bottle up better than most, but she agreed with Myles' assessment.  
He was kind, even if cynical.

Myles seemed to have some sort of attraction to her, and she thought similarly – yet she was still rather flustered after her speedy trip from her dingy district of Omega, to the clean sleekness of the upper wards. She was not aware entirely of what she thought. Why had this spark of infatuation emerged so quickly? Did she know him from somewhere she had forgotten? Why was she caught up in this hassle over top secret data?

* * *

The sounds of shuttle cars reverberated softly from outside her room, the only other sounds being the hum of the air conditioning systems and the occasional chuckle from one of her children. It was quieter then it should have been.

* * *

Earlier in the day, more news reports had surfaced on the conflict on Lorek, as well as some disturbing revelations on the activities of high ranking turian diplomat Malar Pharian. All the allegations had been denied by Pharian, but supposedly, according to security leaks, he had been funnelling credits to various illicit mercenary gangs in the Terminus systems from the Turian Hierarchy, in return for illicit information and a share of their spoils. It had now also surfaced that one Deverus Harlon was once an adviser to Pharian, and that he had been taken into custody for attempting to release classified Alliance data to undisclosed criminal organisations.

Malraux and Bau were reluctantly accepting of the lull in their investigation, and had taken to more casual socialising with the Normandy crew, who were on shore leave.  
The rest of their day was one of tedium; and had composed mainly of filtering through old C-Sec files in an attempt to uncover any leads - with no viable results.  
This respite came as a slight revelation to the tired crew of The Solus however, who could now slow their pace.

Nevertheless, even though it was viewed by the Council and most others as a solely Batarian concern, the escalating situation on Lorek could mean they would have to be drafted in soon.

The Batarian Hegemony had changed shape after the Reaper invasion, and were eyeing for closer relations with the Citadel. Hard-liners wishing for a return to the "old ways" however, were impeding efforts, and the Lorek conflict was being seen as an attempt by such "terrorists" to defy the reformed Hegemony.

The Krogan had also made another attempt to apply for a Council seat, in part after the Hanar were finally given a seat in late 2188.  
Krogan efforts had been stalled by abstentions from sections of the Salarian Union and Turian Hierarchy, who see the united krogan as a possible future threat and a species who will ultimately fail in the art of diplomacy. The Krogan have been more than helpful to their fellow species, offering military support and trade deals under the unification of Urdnot Wrex and Urdnot Bakara, all thanks to Mordin Solus' cure of the genophage – but still private political hostilities were manifest. (There were still krogan that were not accepting of this unification, but now the krogan's main representational voice in Council space was Clan Urdnot - this had helped many to see them in a more pleasant light - and offered a few sanctions to somewhat benefit the krogan at least)

The Elcor, nor the Volus had obtained a seat either, and although the Quarian/Geth union were close to finalising a deal, there were still the issues of the rights of synthetics and their classifications as citizens alongside organics hampering their progress.

Not even the Reapers could wade into politics.

The political climate post-invasion was not as idyllic as predicted. Even with the tall and imposing protective guardians that were the Reapers, peace was not a palpable or long-term condition. The Reaper invasion had acted more of an intermission that brought the galaxy together temporarily in a time of dire hardship, rather than an impetus to lasting future partnership. It was a bizarre state considering the factors behind it. Major damage had been rectified quickly by the Reapers, and apart from a few issues, life was close to being as it was pre-invasion. It felt like a state of limbo, purgatory; where even with new found protectors, problems would evidently arise.

* * *

Meanwhile, Emilia was situated in her newly-gifted room. It was spacious and well-maintained, but there was an air of sterility permeating its atmosphere. It was almost too clean – as if someone was trying to hide something.

Uma was now crying from across the room, which motivated Emilia to rise from the sofa to retrieve her tearful child.

The children had enjoyed some of the excitement of the sudden move, but were also somewhat cautious. Despite the relatively unsafe environment they had lived in their whole lives, Emilia had always managed to provide a suitable standard of living for them.

She had an adaptable tenacity and insight – she would take the advantage in difficult situations and exploit the emotional loopholes of those she encountered to rise above her circumstances. She was not exactly tough though - despite her opportunist nature – and her struggles had been a heavy burden.

When her partner, David Lindo, died during the Reaper invasion, she had found sustaining herself toilsome and operose. She would never admit it, but her children had come about by accident. Both were not the result of thought-out and logical premeditation. Both Charon and Uma had resulted from mistaken, often drunken, romps with David after hectic nights which she had regretted later. It had been demanding to care for them.

She was of no persuasion, religious or otherwise, that would have forbidden some form of termination at the time of their arrival, but she simply did not have the courage to rid of them in such a way – even though her laborious and burdensome economic and social position may have rightly warranted such a hard decision. Instead, she continued in spite of the quandary she resided in – and had naturally evolved a strong maternal love for her ill-begotten children. Despite their method of occurrence, she cared for them much the same as any other mother.

She still maintained an attractive figure – even with the troubles of her children and the lack of work she had had – due to the paradoxical efforts of rushing about so much and being on her toes. Many would have been broken by such efforts but Emilia kept strong, emotionally and physically, through these toils and chores with less scars than others would have acquired.

* * *

Emilia was now disheartened. She was very much looking forward to her meal with Myles, but she could not find someone or somewhere to offload her children temporarily to participate in the happy idea. As she was thinking of her dilemma, a knock issued from the door. She went over to answer.

"Myles!" she said seeing him at the doorstep. "It's good to see you again. But...just come in, and we can talk about it."

Myles walked into the room and sat next to Emilia on the sofa, a concerned expression on his face.

"What's wrong Emilia?"

Emilia looked down at her feet. "I can't find somewhere to drop the kids off. So I don't think I can go with you".

"Wait. I have a friend here on the Citadel where you can leave them for a bit, she's always free – and she owes me a favour. Don't worry, she's a retired Alliance Admiral. Admiral Sophie Nyler. They'll be in the safest of hands." said Nicholson

"Really?", said Emilia, surprised and secretly delighted. "Wow. I'd never expected so much of a first date".

"I set out to impress", Nicholson replied in a light-hearted fashion, grinning as he did.

They both chatted about various events for another ten minutes before leaving the apartment with the children – waving at the security guards as they did. The guards did not reciprocate with any acknowledgement and remained still, with their stoical expressions.

* * *

(5:30PM)

* * *

After dropping the children off at Admiral Nyler's home (she willing accepted with nothing on her schedule), Emilia and Myles walked off together into the evening.

They were enjoying the customary banal tête-à-tête before further questions arose.

Emilia decided to enquire into Myles' attraction, although hesitantly.

"Children would deter most people Myles... Why not you?"

Myles sensed a nervousness to the question and tried to respond in a quieter tone.

"I like to see past things" Myles answered. "I'm also sympathetic to the role of a supporting character".

Emilia giggled in response.

* * *

This was a lie of sorts, given that Myles was also rather enamoured over Emilia's still engaging and distracting looks – but he was partly sincere at least.

They had now reached the restaurant that Myles took the liberty of booking.

* * *

"Overground" was a new high-rise restaurant built on top of one of the higher buildings on the Citadel. It boasted spectacular views and sublime food.

"Oh my gosh", Emilia said, shocked by the sight before her. "That's...rather high".

"Great view though. Come on, let's go up".

* * *

Emilia and Myles were both greeted by a friendly volus doorman, who showed them to one of the lifts. They went inside and then upwards to the main level.

After the common courtesies of the usual waiters and waitresses, they finally sat down at a table – though one not too close to the large glass walls/windows looking down onto the wards below.

"It smells lovely Myles. Should mean that it tastes likewise".

"I hope so", said Myles. "What are..."

A waiter interrupted them to hand over the menu.

"Thank you", they both said in unison. They looked at each other and smiled at their shared gesture.

"Have you been busy today?" quizzed Emilia.

Nicholson returned. "Not exactly. These leads we have are not connected in any typical way and so we can't pinpoint who we are after. I think that's also the idea of it. As if they're toying with us. Are you going to have the lobster?"

"Yes, the lobster looks nice. Do you know how I'm connected yet? I mean it's a little uncomfortable with those security guards about – the kids find them scary. It's been a fast few days. I'm shattered."

* * *

Nicholson signalled to the waiter who approached them and accepted their order.

Quicker than expected, their meal arrived still sizzling on the plates.

* * *

"It's a confusing way they have gone about getting the data. Cerberus that is. Like this drawn out paper-trail. It was hard to find for a reason – and Bau thinks that you might have some indirect connection to someone who knew about the data. We're still trying to filter through it. As for now, you will have to stay with your guard."

"That's ok Myles. It's almost a little satisfying being so special. Though also a little scary of course."

* * *

Myles and Emilia sustained their talking for their meal. They talked about their interests, habits, even favourite colours and hobbies.

* * *

"I feel like I know you from somewhere. That must sound a little silly. I knew someone called Emilia once – at school – years ago. Where did you go to school?"

"I was home-schooled because my parents were always travelling, searching for work", Emilia replied. "I was at a school on Earth for a short amount of time – only one term. I think it was in London somewhere. Croydon, if I am correct. My parents were there for some engineering course."

"I grew up in Croyden!" Myles said excitedly in response. "Wait, wait, wait. I'm trying to think. Where you in science class? Biology?" Myles jerked upwards as he remembered the previously forgotten memory.  
"It is you! You dropped that frog on the Mrs Glinister's shoe! Ha ha!"

* * *

Emilia also remembered the time and was taken aback.

* * *

"I..I haven't thought about that in ages. What were you like back then? I can't remember you".

Myles pondered. "I was skinny, had the same sort of hair. Always wore my orange coat. Never took it off. Sat at the back of the room all the time".

"I remember now!" shouted Emilia, causing a few heads to turn towards the noise. Emilia lowered the volume. "I used to sit at the front with some girl – she had terrible breath".

Myles laughed. "Cindy Loreford! That's why I sat at the back!"

"Ha ha ha!"

* * *

Myles and Emilia were happy at finding their little connection. Emilia thought she knew Myles from somewhere – it was unlike the usual association – but it was something.

They both enjoyed their meal until it was late.

* * *

(9:30PM)

* * *

The artificial lighting of the Citadel had dimmed to a level suggesting the later evening. Music had started playing and the restaurant had a relaxing feel that Emilia and Myles settled into. They would have settled more comfortably until Emilia realised the time.

"OH No!" shrieked Emilia suddenly. "The time; it's late! Shit!".

Emilia was slightly torn between enjoying herself, like she thought she deserved, and her duty to her children.

"We should really get going", Nicholson prompted.

They paid for the meal and thanked the waiters/waitresses.

They both rushed out of Overground and took a taxi to head towards Admiral Nyler's apartment.

* * *

The lighting was dimming faster and traffic was seeming to escalate. There was some hold up further down the street and it had caused the increased traffic.

* * *

Eventually, they arrived at Nyler's apartment and a look of horror appeared on Emilia's face.

* * *

People were rushing about frantically after the scene of an explosion and shattered glass. Parrin was outside the apartment with C-Sec officers, trying to shout over the commotion.

Myles and Emilia ran towards the carnage. Admiral Nyler lay dead behind the crippled door of her home – her face covered in glass and smeared with her own blood.

* * *

"No no no! Where are they?! Where are my children!?"

* * *

Emilia was frantic – she was darting about in a haze of confusion, looking for her children amongst the crowds of onlookers and officers. Nicholson just stood still, bemused, shocked at the fate of his friend.

* * *

"Nicholson!" Malraux shouted. "Where have you been? We think someone was targeting Emilia. The children are fine, just a few bruises from the blast. I did not want to be caring for surplus personnel, but they are now on the ship. What have you been doing?"

Nicholson was quiet for a moment. "I was having a meal…a meal with Emilia."

"Fraternising with resources Nicholson? I would advise against that. It is not against policy but it often impedes work. And now this has happened! What were you…"

"Cut the crap Parrin! "Fraternising with resources", what about Darla? You worked fine, exceptionally in fact with her at your side – you "fraternised" daily!"

"Quiet Myles! Just… just take Emilia to the ship. I will sort out this mess".

* * *

Myles went to Emilia, who was still hysterically preoccupied, reassuring her of her children's health before departing to The Solus.

Nicholson had struck a nerve, Malraux never like being reminded of Darla.

* * *

A dreamy flashback or a dim room with soft music playing in the background clouded his sense. Darla was standing seductively at the end of the bed. She suddenly disappeared in the flash of a minor explosion - leaving Malraux alone in a now silent room

* * *

He was diverted back to reality by Bau prodding at his side.

He turned to face Bau, who was looking at him with a slightly worried expression.

"This is problematic", said Bau. "There is not much evidence on whoever's behind this, but there is some charred indistinguishable body at the centre of the explosion. They think it was a suicide bombing – and there is a recording that they need to reconstruct that may give us some indication as to what's happened exactly".

"Fine, fine. We should…"

* * *

Malraux paused as a familiar turian face strode through the crowd towards them. Garrus Vakarian walked up to them and greeted the Spectres.

* * *

"Hello again Bau; Malruax. Liara and I would like to speak to you on the Normandy. I was enjoying shore leave but now this business has disturbed us. We have some intel that you would probably like to see. Zaeed also wants to speak to you".

"Good", Malraux acknowledged.

* * *

Bau and Malraux both followed Garrus back to the docking bay to investigate the Intel.

* * *

It now seemed likely that peace was, sadly, just an intermission.

* * *

(End of Chapter 8)


	9. Chapter 9: Collaborating Sources

Chapter 9: Collaborating Sources

* * *

(9:50PM)

* * *

The Normandy was serene and calm – quiet while deserted of the souls usually inhabiting it. With its crew on shore leave, only a few maintenance staff were on board – fiddling with the dim lighting and cleaning fingerprints off the smooth surfaces.

* * *

Garrus swung around into the corridor with Malraux and Bau in toe. They trotted through the CIC, without speaking, making their way through the corridors into the War room.

Tali and Liara were quibbling over one of the terminals when Garrus and the two salarians intruded on their short deliberation. Zaeed rested silently against the railing.

* * *

"Does anyone care to enlighten me as to what's going on?" said Garrus as he stepped into the room.

"I wish I could tell you more Garrus, but this is all rather befuddling. I've had this influx of information and I'm finding it hard to get my head around it", Liara replied. "If Malraux could elaborate..."

Malraux glanced around the war room, rubbing his hands together while trying to think of the words to summarise the situation.

"I would hazard a guess at pedanticism and misgiving formulated in an attempt to side-step the ill-stuck preconceptions of those who would speak of law enforcement. Either a cleaver attempt of distraction or a foolhardy retention of untruths in an array of clutter", Malraux said pompously.

"Come again", Tali answered, perplexed.

"Get to the point Malraux", said Garrus.

Malraux started his small oration.

"Well as if the batarian's needed an exacerbation of adverse cultural stereotypes, a pseudo-theological ingrate from this group called "The Crimsons" decides to murder an Alliance Admiral and die, explosively, for some lost cause. What a waste to die for theology? I would speculate attention seeking since the Reapers have not been attentive to the infighting on Lorek. The mass of data we have is also confusing, but we can gather that Cerberus is probably involved in the conflict for some reason. They are either instigating it or merely have a grudge against the batarians. I would go for the former. Bau here mentioned a recording at the site of the explosion that C-Sec are still trying to decrypt".

Liara jolted as if she had figured out something.

"I would be concerned about the Reapers part in this – or lack of a part I should say".

"What do you mean?" queried Bau.

"The Reapers tend not to get involved in minor conflicts, of which one would class the Lorek skirmishes at the moment. They would get involved if things really started to get out of hand. But they do not seem to just be ignoring it – there have been no Reapers in the Father System since the conflict started. There is always at least one Reaper per system acting as a sentinel of sorts. Why they have left the Father System altogether may be cause for unease."

"Are the asari bothering with Lorek?" Bau questioned. "It was an asari colony until 1913. Do they have any worries?"

"I don't think so, do they Liara?", Tali piped in. "I think they have let it go fully to the batarians. They don't care about it too much, do they?"

"Correct Tali", said Liara.

Garrus interposed a question. "Wait, I know you were going on about the Normandy/Reaper failsafe data. Could that have something to do with it?"

"Failsafe?" questioned Malraux.

Liara answered. "The data details emergency measures against the Reapers. In Cerberus's failed attempts to control the Reapers during the war, they did manage to theorize a method of making the Reapers unaware, or blind, to small areas of space. Of course it was never implemented, but in theory one could activate this failsafe to create a small safe area that the Reapers would be blind to if they ever turned on us. But you stopped Harlon before he could upload it didn't you?"

Bau responded. "Yes, we stopped him from circulating the data but…but is there a chance some of it got through Malruax?"

"I thought I stopped the upload. Maybe a portion of the data got through. I do not know, I have been off put lately. Distracted by flashbacks, Darla…(Parrin paused in painful retrospect)…We can question Harlon later".

"That's unlike you Malraux" Bau interrupted. "It takes a bit to get through that stoic façade of yours. You have also been neglectful of Emilia – I think she must be important to the case. I mean, why would Cerberus choose her to obtain the data? It's not like you to make such oversights".

"I know ", Malraux acknowledged.

"I would not worry too much Malraux." Reassured Liara. "I have some information on Emilia Santos that you may want to look through. If Cerberus had something to do with her, it might be something to do with her late partner David Lindo. He had ties to Cerberus".

"Well I thank you for clearing up my sloppy work. I should have been more observant."

* * *

Zaeed finally broke his silence to interject his thoughts.

"You said Ferraro was heading up Cerberus. He's crafty – could pose a problem. Why couldn't the Reapers just wade in and stop the fighting before it goddamn begins?"

"Oh you and your "goddamn's" Zaeed", Liara retorted. "The Reapers need to act like an emergency brake and so cannot intrude so much upon our doings. It's either give us free rein and have a few problems, or live in something that feels like a thoroughly deterministic game, as pawns. It's a difficult balancing act. So they can't do everything. People would complain. We…"

* * *

Nicholson burst through the door, breathing heavily, intruding on the meeting.

"It's…it's..

"What Myles?" Bau asked.

"Dalatrass Selena has been murdered. The Crimsons are claiming responsibility".

Malraux's indifferent expression suddenly changed to one of slight shock, which reverted back to stoicism a second later.

Nonetheless, Bau noticed.

"Dalatrass Selena. Isn't she your…"

"My sister. Yes Bau" Malraux replied. "Unfortunate".

"Well it looks like someone wanted your attention salarian.", said Zaeed.

"They have my attention now" Malraux re-joined. "I think we should make a little visit to Lorek. I want to quash this insignificant scuffle before it escalates".

Garrus joined the conversation again. "Alliance command keeps bugging me about Admiral Nyler. They want us to go as well".

"Since when did you take orders from the Alliance?" questioned Zaeed.

"Since Shepard gave me command of an Alliance ship. It comes with the package".

"I still can't believe you got that", teased Tali, smirking under her helmet. Garrus retorted with a sarcastic smile and a wink.

"We should stop dawdling" said Liara. "EDI. Set a course for Lorek"

"Of course Liara", EDI responded.

Joker's voice dispensed from the comm. "Great. Another problem we have to step into. Remind me to retire next time, will you? I can retire young right?"

* * *

Malraux turned to leave when Garrus stopped him.

"You should stay aboard. I heard your crew was due shore leave before you got caught up in this. We've just finished ours. Bring some supplies over and settle in. We have enough space and I think you are going to be a big part of this".

"Sounds splendid", Malraux commented sarcastically to the latter comment. "Thank you anyway. I will go and get my supplies".

Malraux nodded at Garrus, Liara, Tali and Zaeed, and advanced to walk out of the door.

"Parrin. Are you alright?" asked Myles. "I didn't know that Dalatrass Selena was your sister".

"I had not spoken to her in years. We left on bad terms. I only regret not making some sort of amends; otherwise, there is little I can do about it now. Come on, I want you and Bau to come along with me for this. If I am to be slogging through the shit of battle again, I want friends by my side".

"Shit of battle? I don't think I've ever heard you swear Malraux".

"My sister has just been murdered. It comes with the package. Then again a family is an annoying encumbrance, especially if one is not married".

Bau sniggered faintly before bottling the expression. "Anyway, I'm right with you. I have an urge to relinquish bullets into these desperate thugs".

"Oh I do not care for retribution Bau. I dislike wars – I now intend to stop one. They are even worse if motivated my simple xenophobia or means which we are ignorant of."

"What about Cerberus?" asked Nicholson.

"I am fed up of filing reports and sieving through data to find out what they want. We can find out on the ground – as it were".

* * *

Malraux, Nicholson and Bau swiftly skipped out of the Normandy to retrieve their provisions.

* * *

Emilia would stay on board The Solus, protected by the crew now on a well-deserved shore leave.

* * *

By noon tomorrow, the Normandy would be hovering above the luminous skies of Lorek.

* * *

(End of Chapter 9)


	10. Chapter 10: Crimes of Balance

Chapter 10: Crimes of Balance

* * *

(14th June 2190CE)

* * *

"You're playing a dangerous act here Ferraro", said a feminine voice from the shadows of the confined office.

"If it wasn't dangerous, I would not play it", Ferraro responded; with a sly grin.

"It's risky. You are funding the people you are also fighting. There are less elaborate ways to go about at making a distraction Silvio. And this could easily go "tits up", as the expression goes".

"Don't worry dear. The finances are being carefully managed. Mr Pharian's account details came in useful providing the funds, as well as a decent alibi for where The Crimsons are getting there credits. They're rag-tag and despairing. It won't get out of hand. I'm orchestrating a careful play on a broken stage".

"But the Dalatrass?"

"Arh, yes, your Spectre friend's relation. Well I wanted his attention – I got it".

"Do you really want Malraux here? He is not known for failing at whatever he sets his mind to".

"The hero always seems to step in at the last minute, the last confrontation with the boss, the antagonist. I want to rid of him early".

"Unless he rids of you first".

"That's were you come in...Darla".

* * *

Darla paced around the shadowed office, the signs of reservations showing on her face.

* * *

Silvio tried to console her. "I know you two were close once, but it's been over 4 years. I plan to rebuild the ruins of this organisation into an elite strike-force. We can rival the Alliance, take out the Shadow Broker. Look at what we can obtain Darla! Some long-past love means nothing in this grand picture we can have".

"And since you are not such an overt criminal, you can play with their preconceptions", said Darla, snidely. "Do you even know what you want Silvio?"

"No, Darla. But that's what makes this great. Everyone always expects motive and meaningful reasons behind criminality. Criminals are not often psychopaths in cold, logical and calculated premeditation. They're morons and desperadoes, anybodies, even if they seem cleaver. We exaggerate the presence of logic in relation to crime. Its mostly frenzied and passionate – spontaneous. You're friend Malruax gets this yet he still pursues offenders and crooks. He's interesting, I want to talk to him – get under his skin.  
I just want...no, not chaos, that's a strong word. I prefer...inconvenience. Yes, inconvenience.  
The Crimson's are a typical stereotype – a good preoccupation, a divertissement for anyone who may get in the way. I'm directing a discombobulated but detailed movie"

"So you're just...playing mind games? I think Malraux is more than you have bargained for – I don't think anyone can get through his front".

"You can, Miss Darla Selone".

"Maybe...Alliance reports mention that the Normandy is on it's way to Lorek as well. I think your chances are slimming".

"I don't care; when they arrive, I will be leaving. They will be occupied here while we blast off-world to acquire what I really want. The Reaper fail-safe data was corrupted but we got enough of it to "cloud "the Fathar system. Now I want to retrieve Harlon – along with some certain other persons".

"I would hurry along then. They will be here in a few hours".

"Whatever – go check on the defence systems – I'm bored of speaking now".

* * *

Darla left the office with a faint smile to perform Silvio's bidding. Ferraro sat at his desk twiddling a pen between his clean and well-maintained fingers.

He lent over his desk and turned on the stereo, ominous music now issued from it while he lit a cigar, relaxing back into his lambs-leather chair.

* * *

Meanwhile, Malraux, Bau and Nicholson stood together, exchanging knowledge, in the corridor of the Normandy's CIC.

* * *

(10:00AM)

* * *

(End of Chapter 10)


	11. Chapter 11: Terminusations

Chapter 11: Terminusations

* * *

(11:00AM)

* * *

Nicholson swayed on the spot, agitated and a little worried.

* * *

"Are you sure we should be going to Lorek Malraux? Conflicts in the Terminus happen every week. There's less with the Reapers about, but it's not too bad yet. We still can't send whole fleets in as it would be considered an act of war – ungrateful bastards. And what about Emilia? Should we stay here and..."

Malraux sighed. "This is a little different to the average Terminus conflict. These new upstarts, "The Crimsons", have made overt calls for our attention."

Garrus strode into the CIC corridor with Tali at his side, overhearing the conversation. He joined the discussion. "Plus there is a political angle to this. If we show a willingness to aid in a batarian concern, it may lead to closer relations with the reformed Hegemony. The batarians could make useful allies".

"It would also be nice to try and help shrug off the stereotype of the batarian thug", Tali interjected.

"And have you been listening to anything Miss T'Soni said, Myles? The Reapers have deserted the Fathar system. I went to see Harlon – he is relenting and apologetic – and admits that part of the data got through before we stopped him. Stop being pedantic. We are going."

Myles nodded. "It's okay Parrin, I'm just...I don't know about Emilia? She's.."

"You're quite enamoured over her aren't you. Working quickly are we?" Bau jested.

"We just have this connection. We went to high school together actually – only found out yesterday. I don't know why this has happened so quickly..I.."

"Please do not get all soppy on me Myles" said Malraux. "I am fine with you...perusing your fancy. Just as long as it does not interfere with our work."

"It won't Parrin. Don't worry".

"We should look at Liara's Intel on Emilia's former partner a little later Malraux", Bau pointed out. "You've been rather distracted and we haven't properly researched Emilia's connection to this. We've just speculated a bit."

"I know Bau, I apologise. We can find out more about this David Lindo later".

* * *

Zaeed had now exited the lift, jolting his head in recognition of Garrus, Bau, Tali, Malraux and Nicholson while proceeding to walk towards them.

"Alright Myles? How's the father?" Zaeed asked.

"Fine Zaeed. How's yourself?"

"Good, good. If you don't mind, I'll be coming along with you. I know Silvio – always thought he was a bit slimy. It be nice to give him a good talkin' to, if you know what I mean."

"I didn't know you knew Zaeed, Myles", said Bau".

"Oh yeah. His father's an old friend of mine. Poor bugger's disabled in some home back on Earth now ain't he Myles?"

* * *

Myles nodded, sadly.

* * *

"What exactly is your connection with Ferraro, Zaeed?", Garrus asked.

"Like I told Parrin here. Went on a few shakedown runs with him in the Terminus back in 84. Took out this Blue Suns freighter. Never really liked him. I mean that bloody hair of his; he's always dying it and stuff. It was goddamned ginger last time I knew".

"Yes, he has some odd indulgence with hair dye and disguises", said Bau. "Often grows beards - shaves them off. Has a different look every month."

Garrus spoke up. again. "We should stop chatting, we will be at Lorek in about 20 minutes. We should go and get ready. Liara's reports say that death toll's currently only 2000. Mostly batarian civilians. But there has been a distress call from some refinery in the Western region of the planet. It's owned by some private firm – Arlo-Thompson. They employ mostly human workers refining minerals on various planets across the Terminus. They're reporting heavy casualties and the presence of Cerberus troops, as well as The Crimsons."

"Any idea of its strategic importance?", questioned Malraux.

Tali answered. "Arlo-Thompson have a deal with the Batarian Hedgemony – they sell supplies to them. The Crimsons may want to sever supply lines to the Hegemony. We still don't know why Cerberus could be there".

"How are we getting down there? What's the plan" asked Myles.

"Cortez will take us down in the shuttle just outside the refinery. We'll get in, neutralise any Crimson or Cerberus resistance, and search for survivors to evacuate". Garrus replied.

"Okay then. Let's go", Myles acknowledged.

* * *

(11:30AM)

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the Normandy had entered the Fathar system and was circling in orbit of Lorek.

* * *

Steve Cortez flew out in the Kodiak shuttle with Bau, Malraux, Garrus, Zaeed, Nicholson, and Tali.

Liara decided to stay aboard the Normandy and help co-ordinate the mission from there.

* * *

They touched down a few clicks from the Arlo-Thompson refinery.

* * *

"There are a few routes into the refinery. The Crimsons are bunkered down by the West entrance." said Tali.

"I'll go with Tali and Zaeed around the back to look for survivors. You, Jondum and Myles should try and divert The Crimson's away from our position so we can get in without too much hassle", said Garrus to Malraux".

"Sounds like a plan" said Bau. "Come on".

* * *

They split up and progressed to infiltrate the refinery.

* * *

(End of Chapter 11)


	12. Chapter 12: Why Proceed?

Chapter 12: Why Proceed?

* * *

Garrus, Tali, and Zaeed were making their way towards the back of the Arlo-Thompson refinery.

* * *

"I don't know why you still do this kind of shit, Garrus", voiced Zaeed, gruffly.

"Nor do I really".

"C'mon, Garrus. Why? Really? I'd of thought you'd retire after the war, live of the royalties from the vids".

"I was tempted. But then I thought of why I joined C-Sec, why I went along with Shepard. I've always wanted to fight injustice – and I'm still young...ish. For some reason I still want the action. Give it a couple of years I might finally retire, but for now, I have one of the most advanced starships in the galaxy at my disposal – I still have things I can do. It's also this joint deal with the Turian hierarchy and the Alliance - should help political friendships, or so they say."

"That's as good a reason as any I guess".

"I'd be quieter if I was you", said Tali, "I think there's a guard up ahead".

* * *

Garrus took up a position behind a grassy mound, a position hidden from the sight of the guard, and an optimum sniping position. The guard was a batarian, dressed in dark red armour with a bright hood covering his head.

* * *

"He looks like one of The Crimsons", whispered Tali.

"I can see...darling" replied Garrus with a loving grin while pointing out the obvious.

"Don't patronise me Vakarian, you take forever to calibrate the ship's guns, I thought you would often need assistance", Tali retorted jokingly.

"Hey, ah...ah...I...", Garrus paused

"Take the bastard out already!". Said Zaeed chastising the pair's casual flirting.

* * *

Garrus diverted his attention back to the guard, taking aim with his rifle. He was quickly dispatched.

"Done".

* * *

The squad ran towards the poorly guarded entrance and quietly broke through the door, thanks to Tali and an Omni-tool upgrade.

* * *

Inside the refinery it seemed deserted. The large back room was only peopled with emptied crates and turned-over packages and benches.

* * *

"It looks like they've taken the supplies away, I think we're, yes, we are in the loading room", said Tali, looking at the labelled sign affixed to the wall".

"These Crimson bastards must want the platinum stored in here". Zaeed commented.

"Well there's nothing in here; we should proceed to the next room", said Garrus.

* * *

The next room was dim and dank, there was blood splattered across the floor and the smell of smoke and death permeating the air.

* * *

"Arh, bloody hell, it stinks!", Zaeed affirmed bluntly.

"Yes. It looks like human blood. A fire-fight by the look of the walls", said Tali.

"Look around, see if we can find anything" said Garrus.

* * *

They spilt, looking around the room for evidence of what went on and for signs of life or activity. Tali heard a whimper from behind a wall, partly portioning the room; it had an opening covered with blue plastic curtains. Cautiously, Tali peered around the curtains and stepped behind the wall.

A horrific sight caught her gaze, something scarring and beyond normal levels of disgust.

* * *

"ARRH!" Tali shrieked.

Garrus and Zaeed rounded in quickly to see what was going on. Both were struck speechless at the ugly sight before them.

* * *

A blood-covered, naked human child, lie broken and crippled – dead – against the benches. Her lower half mangled and ruptured. Behind the child lie more dead carcasses, both humans and batarians, all with severed limbs and torn sides. Bullet wounds present in their heads.

* * *

"She's...she's been...raped". Zaeed said, disquieted. "What sort of bastards are these?"

Tali ran from the room, feeling sick from the abhorrent sight behind her. Garrus followed in an attempt to comfort her, as well as to get away from the scene of revulsion.

Zaeed stormed from the room, gun readied and an angry, vengeful look on his face.

"What was the point in that? What does anyone gain from that?", cried Tali.

"I don't know. Why anyone would do...that. It's beyond me", replied Garrus.

"Sick goddamned bastards. Desperate and fucked up goddamned bastards! When I find them, I'll gut the sons of bitches!" Zaeed vocalised, fiercely.

Garrus looked downwards, flustered and unsettled. "I think this may answer your question Zaeed. This still happens, so I still fight...There's no use hanging around his place. Come on".

* * *

On the other side of the refinery, Malraux, Nicholson and Bau were hiding in a ditch in front of a heavily guarded front entrance.

* * *

"We need a distraction", said Malraux. "Have you got anything?"

"I can launch a combat drone", Bau replied.

"That could do...but, wait. Nicholson, can you access the codes for the security gates?" Malraux asked, quietly.

"I could get them in a few minutes. What do you plan to do?"

"A simple diversion. Bau, launch the drone when I say so, in the commotion, me and Bau can cover you Myles, while you get the gates open."

"Fine. Go on then", said Nicholson.

Malraux spoke again. "I will go up and protest innocence. It may seem mad, but I prefer to offer diplomacy before death".

"You can try, but I wouldn't risk it", Nicholson replied.

* * *

Malraux got up from the cover and tracked back further up the path, before walking along the main road to the Arlo-Thompson refinery. He was met by the angry guards pointing their guns and shouting slurs.

* * *

"What are you doing here salarian!?" said one of the guards.

"Oh..um...I am here on holiday, and I afraid I have gotten lost. Where am I exactly? Can you help me?".

"Why the fuck would you take a holiday here? Don't you watch the news? This is Crimson territory now. Get lost!"

"Could I at least get some directions?" said Malraux, walking closer, hiding his weapons under a jacket.

"You'll regret gettin' lost mate! Fuck off!" said another guard, aiming his rifle at Malraux's face.

"Malraux raised his hands, acting in anguish. "Oh please! Please please please don't hurt me! I just want..."

"GET LOST! Shouted the guard, now trying to but the gun into Malraux's face. Parrin quickly raised his hand and caught the gun.

"Now!" he shouted.

* * *

Malraux flung off his jacket while Bau launched the drone over the ditch directly at the group of guards, causing a scene of shouting and firing.

The drone proceeded over their heads and into the front courtyard of the refinery.

Malraux darted to his side, quickly incapacitating an off-put Crimson guard with a shot from his arc pistol – impacting directly into his face.

Bau stayed in cover and shot at the stray guards with his sniper rifle while Nicholson hacked into the locking mechanisms.

Malraux jumped against the body of another guard, falling forwards with him and rendering him unconscious with a blow to the chin.

The other Crimsons shot around to confront Malraux who was already running at them.

Bau thought he was mad, and desperately tried to shoot at the batarian thugs. Malraux now had his Omni-blade readied and was slashing at the guards in swinging, dancing motions. It was almost rhythmic, graceful. This ugly act of decapitation and disembowelment in the guise of a exquisite ballet of blood. He leapt with precise poise and flexibility, caught amongst his adversaries in close combat, their rifles where proving futile. In under 7 seconds, the guards had been snuffed from existence in a limber convolution.

"I am sorry", Malraux said under his breath, remorsefully.

* * *

Nicholson had opened the gates and the doors of the refinery and they could now head on inside.

Bau and Nicholson were greatly surprised by Malraux's show.

* * *

"I'm not sure if I just saw a dance or an execution" asserted Bau.

"I used to go dancing...with Darla. I learnt to incorporate those steps into practical defence. But never mind, let us hurry on inside".

* * *

(11:20AM)

* * *

(End of Chapter 12)


	13. Chapter 13: Record Keeping

Chapter 13: Record Keeping

* * *

Malraux waved towards Bau and Nicholson to hurry over to the front of the refinery gates, slipping through the now open gate and into a side door near the front of the building.

Inside, they saw themselves in a narrow corridor adjacent to the main reception area. The reception was now empty as the guards inside had rushed outside to confront the commotion – now only seeing the pile of dead and no culprits.

* * *

Nicholson called over his communicator to Garrus' squad.

* * *

"Garrus, do you copy? What's your status?"

* * *

A crackly reverberating voice issued from the come, accentuated by the flanging effect of his turian speech.

* * *

"We're fine. But...well we found most of the workers, along with some others. No survivors by the looks of it".

"Damn it", Nicholson muttered.

"These Crimson lot are some rough bastards", mentioned Zaeed. "They violated the female workers and then left them all to rot".

Bau tried clicking his communicator to contact the Normandy, but the only reply was static noise.

"Okay then", a despondent lingering in Bau's voice. "Our off-world communications are down, how are yours?"

* * *

There was a brief pause before Tali replied.

* * *

"Ours are down too, so what's next?"

Malraux interjected. "I would suggest we carry on up the refinery and convene at the top floor; eliminate resistance and see if we can find any information".

"Great. See you there...oh, and good luck". Garrus silenced the radio.

* * *

Malraux gestured silently for Bau and Nicholson to follow. The corridor seemed like a service tunnel that just run along the side of the refinery. To progress further inside they would have to enter one of the main rooms along the left side. Up a small flight of stairs at the next door, Malraux pried it open and peeped inside – seeing no beings present apart from a few native specimens of bug-life, he ventured into the room, Bau and Nicholson following.

The squad took a more thorough look around the room; it was mostly empty and offered no viable items of use.

* * *

A racket came from above them, the sound of falling and crashing glass.

* * *

"What was that!?" asked Nicholson, slightly anxious.

* * *

Gunfire now issued sporadically. After a few seconds it stopped – leaving dead silence.

* * *

"There's a staircase in the corner, should go up." Bau called over the comm - "Garrus, was that you up there? Above us on the second floor?".

"What? No, we're still in the warehouse area on the bottom floor, what happened?", Garrus replied, confused.

"Gunfire and some commotion above us, we're going to check it out".

* * *

Bau walked towards the staircase with Malraux and Nicholson close behind. After only a few steps up the stairs, they were greeted by the body of a Crimson guard falling in front of them with a crack and a shrill cry. A Cerberus commando at the top of the staircase had toppled the guard downwards.

Bau shot at this feet, the commando was aghast and taken by surprise by the salarian's emergence. A small squad of Cerberus troops were on the floor, tearing trough cabinets and cupboards searching for something.

Nicholson threw a flash-bang grenade into the mix, disorientating the troops, while Bau finished off the commando he shot earlier with an omni-blade to the face. Malraux leapt forwards into the flux of activity and confusion of the troops, sliding along the floor to trip one over and land a punch on his chin as he fell. Nicholson took cover behind a low cabinet and shot at the remanding troops with his mattock, while Bau did the same on the other side of the corridor with his tempest SMG.

The troops were speedily disposed of and the trio got up to investigate.

* * *

"Cerberus? I knew they would be tied to this somehow, but what were they looking for?" Bau asked.

"We cannot really speculate yet; take a look around", Malraux answered.

"Tali" said Malraux over the comm. "We have just encountered Cerberus troops. They must have been looking through some of the Arlo-Thompson records. We will probably take the elevator strait to the main".

"What? Okay then." Tali answered. "We can scout around below you and draw off any enemy presence while you investigate.

"Acknowledged", said Malraux.

Malraux and his squad looked further into the small offices along the corridor, a few terminals were on top of the desks in the rooms, filing cabinets tossed onto the floor with papers and data-pads strewn everywhere, dead Crimson guards lie executed on the desks.

Nicholson spoke up. "Most of these records are just reports on Arlo-Thompson employees and working hours by the looks of it."

"I would hypothesize that Arlo-Thompson have some records that The Crimsons and Cerberus wanted. Of course the rag-tag group of mercenaries and former pirates were no match for trained Cerberus personnel." Malraux articulated.

"Look here", Bau pointed over to a layout of the refinery on one of the walls. "The main offices and computer hub is near the top of the refinery. Chances are most of the important records will be kept up there."

"Let's go then", Nicholson uttered.

The three walked out of the office towards the elevator hidden around the corner at the end of the corridor.

(11:35AM)

"Garrus." said Tail. "There's an elevator there, should we..."

"No", Garrus replied. "We should take the stairs and flush out the corridors on each floor to draw attention away from Malraux's squad. There's only 4 floors so it shouldn't take too long"

Tali nodded in recognition.

Zaeed trotted ahead towards the elevator, Garrus and Tali following closely.

At the staircase, Zaeed peered upwards to ascertain the presence of any Cerberus or Crimson troops.

* * *

There was nothing.

* * *

The three carried on up the stairs and down the deserted corridors – signs of carnage and desperate searches were manifest around them, but nonetheless, no signs of life.

They got up to the 4th floor and finally saw something.

* * *

"They're all dead. Looks like some of the workers...and Crimson troops", Tali pointed out.

* * *

The team progressed.

* * *

Parrin, Myles and Jondum were now near the top floor of the refinery at the main offices.

They continued through, looking in the individual rooms, when they finally got to the end. The door of the end-room was left open, gunshots present on its lock.

"Shh", Malraux whispered quietly.

Peeking inside, another Crimson soldier lie dead near the entrance; a masked figure clouded by the dull shadows stood at the end of the room, flicking through papers and clicking the terminals on the central desk.

* * *

The squad barged in instinctively, surprising the figure.

* * *

"Hand's up!", shouted Nicholson.

"Okay then", said the figure calmly. They raised their hands briefly, only to quickly pull their gun out of the holster and fire above Nicholson's head.

The person leapt towards the window – Nicholson and Bau distracted by the gunshot. They jumped onto the ledge of the window and took a glancing look behind them – a glancing look they would regret.

Malraux sprung forward at an almost inhuman speed. An in-salarian speed even. His quick-wittedness paid off as he tackled the assailant, both falling out of the window. An outward ledge was fixed a few metres below them. The assailant, dressed in a distinctive white and yellow, was grasped in Malraux's tight grip. The antagonist tried to fire a biotic blast at Malruax during their quick fall together, only for Malraux to swing to the side of their body and stab his half-readied omni-blade into their ribs. The aggressor cried as both them and Malraux fell onto the ledge – Malraux landing harshly on top of them.

They were incapacitated, Malraux now standing above the helpless foe. Parrin took off the enemy's mask to reveal a women with vivid purple hair, but otherwise rather mediocre looking.

* * *

"Cerberus I guess". Malraux said coldly.

"What's it to you?" she said back, a harsh tone to her voice.

* * *

A worried Bau and Nicholson now looked down from above them.

* * *

"You okay?" Nicholson questioned.

"Fine", Parrin replied.

Parrin pulled up the woman and pushed her against the wall forcefully. "I am willing to let you go if you co-operate fully".

"Like hell I will!", the woman said angrily.

* * *

Suddenly, she head-butted Malraux, catching his chin and forcing him back. The woman jumped forward, using her biotics to slow her descent to the ground.

She landed swiftly, trying quickly to run to cover.

A single loud gunshot impeded her running. Bau had shot at her leg with his sniper. He had, however, severed an artery and exacerbated a previous old injury. She cried horridly in pain and Malraux climbed down to confront her.

Struggling on the ground, flailing about in serve pain, she prised an OSD from her pocket which she acquired in the office. She picked up a stone lying next to her and attempted to crush the OSD, obviously in a last-ditch attempt to stop Malraux or the others from retrieving the data.

Her attempts wear cut short as Parrin pounced on her, picking her up and throwing her against the wall. She buckled and fell in a heap at the bottom of the wall, a bone shattering in her leg due to the earlier damage of shot and Parrin's manhandling.

"Arh!...Fuck you!" she said, almost monstrously as she bit down sharply on something in the side of her mouth. Her mouth started foaming and she withered slightly, before unclenching and lying dead.

* * *

"No!", Malraux shouted, as he strode towards her briskly.

* * *

Nicholson and Bau were now behind him, finally climbing down from the upper floor window.

Malraux investigated the body closer. "Cyanide pill. Primitive. Ocular nerve flash-bangs would be more effective", Malraux muttered.

* * *

Bau picked up the partially crushed OSD, handing it other to Malraux.

* * *

"Whatever this is, it must have been important enough for her to try and dispose of it and kill herself to prevent any questions. Do you think it's salvageable?", Bau queried.

Malraux looked at the OSD inquisitively. "It seems to only be partially damaged. EDI can probably recover the data".

* * *

A shout from above them interrupted their deliberation.

* * *

"Having fun?" came the shout from above them.

Zaeed was looking out of the office window, grinning slightly.

"Not exactly." Malraux answered. We have some data to salvage and decrypt. And I would rather like to get out of his cesspit".

"Works for us" Garrus shouted from the window.

"Yeah", said Zaeed. "Hardly any fucking action and a bunch of dead workers; this has been no fun at all".

"As if that's the point of this?" Tali recoiled, chastising Zaeed's crude desire for violence.

"Stop bickering", Garrus interposed. "Report back to the Normandy".

* * *

Garrus, Tali and Zaeed left the upper floor window and proceed outwards.

* * *

Parrin, Bau and Nicholson also went to leave, but not before Parrin turned around and respectfully, and regretfully, closed the Cerberus soldier's eyes. After bowing his head for a few seconds, he turned and left with the others.

* * *

(12:00AM)

* * *

(End of Chapter 13)


	14. Chapter 14: Entries

Chapter 14: Entries

* * *

(12:00AM)

* * *

Crimson soldier Arko Dorovan ran out of the refinery to inspect the clamour at the gates. His friends and comrades lie dead or incapacitated; disorderedly sprawled across the ground. He was followed by his brother, Daulor, who had a look of anguish upon his face.

Both stared at each other silently, casting their eyes across the bloody scene.

Arko walked forwards to inspect one of the bodies; it was the Crimson's sergeant. His right hand was severed and he had a large gaping wound through his chest, exposing the dusty ground beneath him. Arko ruffled the sergeant's pockets and found a small datapad. It was unlocked, Arko not having to type in a pass word, revealing its contents.

The datapad had journal entries. The first entry was written at the time of their arrival. Arko clicked the pad.

* * *

"What are you doing?" asked Daulor.

Arko sighed. "Reading. Just because you can't…"

Daulor moaned at the insult; Arko ignored him. He proceeded to read the entry.

"It's the sergeant's diary-thing. Might have something interesting".

* * *

*Entry 1*

*We arrived at the Arlo-Thompson refinery last night. The team are anxious, over-eager. I have asked them to calm down. He will attack in the early morning and take the night-workers by surprise. This refinery has some secrets. Arlo-Thompson have been supplying goods from the Terminus to the reformed Hegemony since after the war. Everyone's gotten soft since the Reapers started watching over us. Hah, that means people are off-guard; easy credits.

Securing the refinery means we can cut a significant supply line to the Hegemony. The boss also wants some of the records on mining prospects. The security looks a little feeble; they shouldn't be much of a problem.

* * *

*Entry 2*

*We attacked the refinery successfully at 4:00AM with little resistance. The security are dead and the workers have been locked in the warehouse under guard. Some of the troops are a little off-putting however. They're tough but I find them uncomfortable. The boss pays for the best though; I'm not sure where he's getting the cash. He could throw some my way sometime. I heard that he sent some team to kill Dalatrass Selena. Don't know why. Might be for some political leeway – he's always hiding something.

* * *

*Entry 3*

*Some of these bastards are sick, I can't believe it. I knew something about them was off. A few of them went to the workers locked in the warehouse and violated them. I wanted to keep the workers as hostages; they could have helped if our situation changed. Now I think most of them are dead and I have to work alongside rapists. This better pay off.

Mork said he spotted some men in the distance. But he's always been a little delusional. I'll keep the guard up just in case though.

* * *

*Entry 4*

Mork was right. Cerberus troops are trying to close in on the refinery. Some got a little too close and we managed to scare them off. They took one casualty. Saralt took a hit, I don't think he's going to make it. The situation's worse than I thought. We're waiting for back-up to take us and the supplies off this rock and blow this place, and now we have Cerberus to deal with. I thought they were done after the war. I assumed wrong I guess.

* * *

*Entry 5*

*Some salarian has approached the gate - shouldn't be too much of a bother. Mork is dealing with him, he shou….*

* * *

"That's odd", said Arko.

"What?" Daulor asked.

"The last entry just cuts off as if…As if we was interrupted by this", said Arko while gesturing to the dead lying around them.

"Sergeant Caral mentioned a salarian. You think he could have done all of this?"

Daulor was puzzeled. "What? One salarian taking out twelve of our men? Come off it".

"Could be STG or something, maybe…"

* * *

They were both disturbed by a group of six people walking towards them, guns raised. Arko and Daulor raised theirs in response.

"Stand down!" shouted Garrus, "and you can walk out of here alive".

Arko and Daulor quickly assessed their predicament. Realising the futility of trying to escape or fight back, they placed their guns on the floor. Arko then looked rather shocked at the face he saw.

"Zaeed Massani?" Arko questioned. "What are you doing here?"

"You know this batarain? Asked Malraux; glancing over to Zaeed.

"Yeah". Said Zaeed." His name's Dorovan. Some old scumbag who goes wherever the credits are. He owes me money as well. 20K."

"Like hell I do!" cried Arko.

Malraux groaned. "Whatever, we can sort out you economic troubles later. Take them in".

* * *

Nicholson and Zaeed restrained Arko and Daulor, who submitted, albeit unwillingly. They trudged back to the Kodiak shuttle.

Everyone managed to squeeze into the Kodiak and proceeded to fly back to the Normandy.

* * *

Along the way, Arko poke up with a question.

"Cerberus were here. What happened to them?" asked Arko.

"Dealt with", muttered Zaeed.

"Do you have any idea as to why they were here?" Bau enquired.

"The same thing that we were after I think".

"Do we really have to ask questions in here?" groaned Tali. "It's cramped. Can we at least wait until we're back at the Normandy?"

"Normandy? Wait, you're not…your Shepard's old crew. Oh dear".

"Yes, too bad for you", Malraux said cynically. "If you could hand over that datapad, I would be grateful".

* * *

Arko passed the datapad over, struggling to place it into Malraux's hand through the cramped abundance of bodies. Arko's hand brushed Tali's back, causing her to shriek sharply. She turned towards Arko, giving a penetrating look. Not as if it would show under her helmet.

* * *

Malraux skimmed over it hastily.

"Intriguing…but yes, we should wait until we are back at the ship before further proceedings".

* * *

(12:30AM)

* * *

(End of Chapter 14)


	15. Chapter 15: Adversarial Knowledge

Chapter 15: Adversarial Knowledge

* * *

(14th June 2190CE 10:00PM)

* * *

"NO!", Silvio shouted as he punched his hand against the desk, his face reddening and his eyes almost bloodshot.

"How did they stop it?" Silvio directed his gaze, gratingly, towards Darla, making her feel uncomfortable. Silvio Ferraro, Darla, and a collection of other important personnel, were sat around a conference table of Ferraro's ship. The group of operatives were sat with bowed heads and avoiding eye-contact with the irate Silvio.

"How did they find out? They...they...ARRHH!"

* * *

Silvio shoved his terminal of the table in his frustration and strode determinedly towards the window of the Cerberus starship; hidden and nestled silently within the unspectacular Alpha Draconis System.

"How do they do it? First they partly impede Harlon's data upload - we need to go after him later - and now one of my best operatives is dead by Malraux's hand. I want his head for fuck sake!"

* * *

Ferraro slumped into his chair with a loud thud, Darla shook off her disconcerted feeling and acted with a confident façade as she spoke.

* * *

"I don't think 'I told you so' is so prudent. I mean I told you Parrin was no-body to mess with."

Ferraro stared agitatedly at Darla.

* * *

Thomas Sim, one of the operatives at the far end of the table spoke up with his concern. He tried to hide his hands under the table to hide the fact that they were shaking.

"If you don't mind me asking, but why are we going through this whole charade of gang warfare? I thought we were here for exploration, to obtain the unobtainable. Why have this whole act? It's quite delicate and can easily go wrong – like it has. Couldn't we just go after what we need? How did the spectre get involved in the first place".

* * *

Silvio looked distraught.

* * *

"You're questioning my command? Where the fuck would you be without my help? How far would we have gotten? You insignificant whelp!

* * *

Silvio stood and paced about the conference room, preaching to his operatives with a charismatic grandeur, waving his arms and accentuating parts of his speech.

* * *

"We need distractions. Since Ellison betrayed us by leaking Intel to the salarian's – who got it to Jondum Bau - we have had to make diversions. Part of this elaborate act of convolution meant the...the directing of a theatre. A drama of criminality. This involved the funding of a certain insignificant batarian slaver gang. We also constructed a front for how they got their credits – turian diplomat Malar Pharian – and we tried to intervene with Jondum Bau's transmissions and messages to his friend Malraux; we were only partly successful with that. Thankfully they have not found out about our Pharian façade, but...

We have a grand motive. We have piles of hidden resources at our disposal, and a grand prize of hidden knowledge to go after. Sadly, the Citadel Council and the rest of the galaxy would consider this knowledge...fragile, and dangerous. I don't care about that, but we can't just go straight for it. We need meaningless, indirect, and detached motives for them to latch onto, so we can pursue our real endeavours with less fuss".

* * *

Sim nodded in recognition, but still another concern was bedevilling him, as well as the rest of the staff.

* * *

"What did we need on Lorek? At the Arlo-Thopmson refinery. Why was Operative Ryla's information so important. And what's happened to Ellison?"

"Arh yes, that. Well Arlo-Thompson have some interesting mining prospects on Turvess – I will give you all some more detailed reports later – that data would have secured us safe and unnoticed passage to Turvess, since we could have piggybacked and infiltrated the Arlo-Thompson mining teams to get in. Now we will have to find another way in. A link to what we need is 's been...dealt with", said Ferraro with dark foreboding.

Raheem Satrar, one of Ferraro's lackeys, joined the conversation. "Malraux is working with the Normandy crew now – the lucky bastard. Do you know their success rate? God, it's fucking unbelievable! They could interfere in any number of ways – how are we going to get around that? We ain't be that lucky so far".

"Weak mean believe in luck, Raheem. Strong men believe in cause and effect. But you are partly correct, that outcome was unforeseen, and could prove difficult. But I think I have an idea that could take them out of the equation", said Ferraro.

Silvio gave a glancing look and a wink in Darla's direction as he finished his sentence. Darla nodded back quite directly and confidently, but afterwards fell into daydreaming.

Darla had joined Ferraro after the Reaper invasion rather quickly and without much question, but he had provided something. He had offered the chance to find a rare artefact of tremendous power. Darla was always a partial consequentialist. Silvio's methods may have been questionable, but he had a goal that Darla though was admirable at least. The Reapers were entities that provided a huge opportunity, and also a threat to unscrupulous activity with the near-saintly Commander Shepard's control. Nevertheless, she thought that they were wallowing in a sort of quasi-conservative cautiousness. It had be revealed that after Shepard took control of the Reapers and was transformed into their magisterial AI, an unrelenting torrent of interference and assistance could backfire as the people of the galaxy would develop problems of dependency and resentment. Thus, the Reaper's only significant contributions so far were the rebuilding of galactic infrastructure. Otherwise, they had not done as much as they could do.

Ferraro's idea would be to somehow unlock some of the hidden secrets of the Reapers – or possibly even take over from what he and Darla perceived as the incompetent Shepard-Controller (of course he was far from incompetent, but Silvio did not see that).

Darla's unwise moral insistence and stimuli meant a slightly begrudging alliance with Silvio, since they could both share each other's expertise to forward their pursuit.

Despite everything however, Darla had some lingering doubts about their dilemma. Would this knowledgeable pursuit, even if, to a certain extent, noble, really make a difference that she would favour? Would the often violent means of attaining this be easy enough to tolerate? And Parrin? Was it really right to just leave him, with no given reason? He would of objected and try to stop her, even though he valued knowledge, but was that really the correct thing to do?

Silvio had attempted to, and was marginally successful, at persuading her otherwise, allaying some of her doubts, but now some were returning.

Darla thought that Silvio would notice her disquietment, and thus she tried to get over it or bottle it away.

Darla's daydreaming was interrupted by Thomas Sim, who nudged her arm.

"Darla; Silvio's leaving, we should go prepare for..er...I'd guess you'd call it plan B".

"Fine, fine", Darla muttered, cracking her blue asari fingers and stretching her arms as she did .

She rose from her seat to follow Silvio out of the room. He quickly went to his quarters, seemingly annoyed and not wanting to be disturbed. Darla meandered over to the kitchen to get some coffee. The humans had brought some fascinating exports since their arrival on the galactic stage. It was almost hard to believe that First Contact was little over 30 years ago – they had gotten far considering their situation and their _disadvantages_.

Darla mused upon humanity's success while sipping her coffee.

* * *

(10:30AM)

* * *

(End of Chapter 15)


End file.
